Ichibi's Unexpected Kindness (Slow Chapters)
by TsukikoUchu
Summary: Kimimaro decides he wants to hopefully ensure a way his clan lives on, so sets his sights on Sakura, after the horrific event Gaara stumbles across Sakura and at Shukaku's urging decides to help her, he's unaware that helping Sakura will be the start of a long road for him and the beginning of changes to come, how ever will he manage (Implied Rape) (Pregnancy)
1. Prologue

"Kimimaro-kun what has you so distracted lately" Orochimaru looked to the surviving Kaguya as the teenager stared ahead of them into the Forest of Death, they were all getting ready to enact the second step of their plan to destroy the Hidden Leaf Village.

And of course curse mark Sasuke Uchiha for his Sharingan "Our targets female teammate, the girl, I find myself curious about her" Kimimaro turned, viridian orbs betraying his thoughts, he knew that he was the last but what if there was a way to ensure his clan lived on.

Orochimaru smirked "Sakura Haruno is her name, do you want her Kimimaro, as a reward for helping me thus far, once we enter this forest, there will be all the time in the world to do whatever you wish with her" the Snake Sannin offered.

"Perhaps I'll do that" the white haired teenager nodded in acceptance, just as a buzzer sounded the signal to enter the Forest of Death for the second round of the Chunin Exams, it's where all of Team Seven's troubles truly began.

For less than an hour after entering the forest for their survival round, a blast of wind separated the three teammates, Sakura found herself on her own "Ooh slamming into a tree hurts" Sakura shook her head dizzy but awake somehow.

Unaware that she was about to go through something horrific "Looks like he wasn't wrong you really are on your own" and then from the tree's stepped an older boy wearing a headband from the Hidden Sound Village just like the other ones.

"If your after my teams scroll forget it, besides I'm not the one who has it anyway" the young pinkette frowned reaching for her weapons pouch to grab a weapon, unfortunately for her the teenager across from her was fast.

He slammed into her just as her hand grasped the hilt of a kunai, sending them crashing to the ground "Such a shame but I haven't come for your scroll Sakura Haruno, I want you instead" the white haired teenager explained.

Grasping her wrists in one hand while the other reached for the thigh length shorts she wore, emerald orbs widened in fright and she began thrashing in his stronger hold "Nu-uh no way in hell buddy am I gonna let you touch me" Sakura grunted.

Struggling with all her might, she'd nearly broken free to when the teenager bent and crushed his lips to hers, allowing him to continue reaching for her shorts until he'd successfully removed them, it was there the real horror began.

~Meanwhile~

Having gone off on his own, Gaara paused when he heard an anguished scream sound from somewhere ahead of him, his siblings didn't really need him nor did he need them, with that thought in mind, simply curious he headed for the screams.

The scene he stumbled across was nothing short of what he expected to happen within the forest, yet somehow deep within his chest, something ached as one of Orochimaru's henchmen finished within side the girl and disappeared into the forest.

Leaving the girl there alone, he stepped forward and a branch snapped underfoot, causing her to flinch and let out another terrorized scream, Gaara didn't know what possessed him after that as he cautiously made his way to her side.

"A..Are you go..going to as well" she clearly thought he was there to do as the last person had but instead he reached into his pouch for a wipe and held it out to her along with her shorts that had been thrown off to the side.

Just a little surprised that the Sand Shinobi from the other day was helping her, Sakura took the wipe and tried to clean herself up as best she could "Why was he doing that to you" Gaara asked with a frown, forcing himself not to stare.

While she maneuvered herself into her shorts "I don't know, everything happened way to suddenly first a blast of wind separated me from my teammates and then he was here waiting for me, said that he wanted me but I'd never seen him before in my life" Sakura rambled.

Crying all the while as the events of the last hour or so caught up with her, she'd been raped and now she was alone with yet another male who could turn on her at a moments notice "Then I suppose we should go find your teammates no" the redhead inquired.

Bloodshot eyes eyed him warily "We're supposed to be enemies in here s..so why are you helping me" the rosette asked afraid of the answer, did he want something, perhaps their scroll, again she didn't have it, but she wasn't about to accept his help unless he had a good answer.

Green eyes focused on her "Because it feels right somehow" Gaara shrugged, confused and before the girl could object he had her in his arms, the sand mysteriously allowing him to touch her and after sensing out Sasuke Uchiha's chakra was headed in that direction.

This was the beginning of a long road for him as unaware of it as he was, but he knew helping this girl after that horrific event was right and mother said it was right as well, later on he would know that it was actually the beast sealed inside of him that had urged him to this kindness.


	2. Chapter 1

It didn't take him very long to find the girl's teammates "Sakura-chan are you alright" Naruto asked in concern ready to rush forward and envelop his crush in a hug, but a restraining hand on his shoulder stopped him.

Courtesy of Sasuke "Gaara of the Sand why are you with our teammate" Sasuke narrowed cold onyx eyes on the redhead carrying his female teammate, Sakura was eerily quiet, drying tear tracks on her cheeks and something in his stomach clenched into knots.

He had a really bad feeling for some reason "I found her…" Gaara began unsure if he should tell, it was after all not any of his business, Sakura gently patted his shoulder and faced her teammates properly still held precariously in his arms.

"Naruto, Sasuke, during the time we were separated someone found me and decided to…to r…" Sakura started only to trail off uncertain if she should say either "Rape me, I was raped" she finished after a couple of minutes.

Hanging her head as she did so, shielding her face and eyes with a curtain of pink hair because she didn't want to see the disgust her teammates surely felt for her allowing it to happen "HOW COULD SOMEONE DO SUCH A THING" her blonde haired teammates shouted suddenly.

Outraged on her behalf and she felt just a tiny bit better knowing that through thick and thin Naruto would be on her side "If you found her, why the hell didn't you help her so it wouldn't have happened" her raven haired crush growled furiously.

And she flinched back into Gaara "Because he found me after it had happened th..that's why Sasuke" the rosette whimpered softly, Sasuke felt the knot in his stomach grow tighter as he realized that this was all real and not an elaborate joke Sakura was trying to pull on him.

Just to get him to notice her "On that note I think it would be best if I helped you through this forest wouldn't you think, otherwise your more likely to run into more trouble" the crimson haired preteen cleared his throat.

Listening to mother's urging to stick close to the girl, anything could happen to her if he wasn't at her side, even if he didn't understand why "Shouldn't you be off helping your own teammates and not an enemy team" again Sasuke narrowed cold onyx eyes on him.

Wary and suspicious "Temari and Kankuro can handle themselves without me, you three however don't have a scroll anymore do you" Gaara smirked, knowing he was right, though he found it odd the Uchiha was unmarked.

Perhaps Orochimaru had failed to accomplish his goal to curse-mark the Uchiha and he felt vindictive glee at that, for he didn't care much for the snake sannin anyway not to mention one of his men had hurt the girl he was still cradling in his arms.

"G..Gaara's right w..we need help" Sakura had astounding faith in him and despite Sasuke's grumbling they began in the direction of the Tower, Gaara on the alert, ready to defend at a moments notice should anyone try to attack.

For a time the four of them were quiet "How exactly are we going to go about getting a pair of scrolls anyway, especially with someone after us" Naruto piped in after awhile, wise for once to the situation at hand and it was dire.

It was around this time that Sakura thought she should at least try to walk and patted Gaara's shoulder pointing as she did so, to her shock and frustration the boy shook his head "It will only pain you, and leave that to me, I sense a weak team ahead" the redhead stated firmly.

"Yeah I do as well, I think it's that Amegakure team again, great just what we need those idiots" the Uchiha rolled his eyes, though he knew that they didn't have much of a choice as they continued forward.

Until they were near the position of the enemy team, Gaara saw fit to fuss over Sakura for three whole minutes as he finally set her down at the base of a tree, unaffected by the fact that he'd spent the last hour carrying her.

As he merely turned on his heels and headed towards the enemy team to collect their scroll "E..Even if they are an enemy team, knock them unconscious" the pinkette was the only one to say something as he marched off.

It was only her words that would stay his hand that day, "Awesome, believe it now we only have to get another Earth Scroll" the blonde knucklehead cheered when Gaara returned clutching the prize he'd sought in his hands.

But to the other boys surprise, Gaara didn't hand it to either of them, instead to the lone girl "Tch like she needs to be babied, she'll just get weaker and more annoying" Sasuke scoffed when she was lifted into sturdy arms again.

Sakura felt her eyes water in response to the harsh comment "She's a lot stronger than you to admit that something horrific like rape happened to her and try to continue on without breaking down like most girls would Sasuke-teme" Naruto was the one to jump all over Sasuke's case.

Though Sasuke was just lucky Gaara hadn't had the chance to do anything "Naruto it's alright I know I'm weak, but I intend on getting stronger, Gaara I need to walk" Sakura steeled her nerves knowing it was going to hurt.

And he reluctantly set her on her feet, a jolt of pain rushed through her from her nether regions but she stood tall "Let me know if you get tired" Gaara rumbled in a gravely tone of voice as they continued onward, Sakura struggling all the while.

With little whimpers escaping from between her lips that she couldn't quiet and after twenty minutes Sasuke whirled on her "Alright already, I get it, you hurt, just carry her cause I can't stand the sound anymore" the ebony haired boy shouted.

Past the limits of what he could and couldn't tolerate, Sakura flinched violently away from him and backed into Gaara, Sasuke opened his mouth and closed it, feeling sick to his stomach "You sure have a way with words Teme" the Uzumaki on the team scowled at him.

"Maybe what you three need is some rest, it's late, over there seems like a good spot" the crimson haired boy suggested, wanting to run, but that urging was still deep within him telling him that the worse was yet to come and that Sakura would need him.

Relieved to have another break the four of them set up camp and after eating a late dinner curled up to get some sleep, whimpers woke them in the middle of the night though and the three boys stared down at the lone girl until the nightmare faded.

Only after Gaara got as close as he dared, sand not rising to his defense even once and after that they slept somewhat peacefully until morning light woke them "We should probably find another team and fast" the rosette commented.

Feeling down on herself and it was only six in the morning, the boys knew she was right though and after breakfast the four of them set off at a quick pace, meaning she was being carried yet again by Gaara.

Funny how she felt he was someone to be wary of at all costs until yesterday "Don't worry Sakura-chan we'll be out of this forest soon I can feel it" Naruto quipped in an upbeat voice, keeping a hesitant pace three feet away from Gaara.

Sasuke in the lead "Agreed, why for there is another team ahead of us, and after that is the Tower" Gaara said confidence in his tone though he displayed few other emotions, the care in which he handled her spoke volumes.

"Then we leave it in your hands to acquire their scroll Gaara" Sasuke grunted, wishing he could do more than be a sitting duck, Sakura was their priority right now though and somewhere in his mind he knew that if she didn't get help soon things were sure to get worse for her.

The lone girl sighed as she was set down at the foot of another tree "How am I gonna tell Kakashi-sensei what happened" Sakura frowned during the moment of Gaara's absence, strange how she felt it so keenly and that she wished he was back already.

Naruto and Sasuke shared pained glances with one another, chances were their sensei would end up blaming himself for what had happened to Sakura "Maybe Sakura-chan it would be best if you didn't tell him" the Uzumaki suggested hesitantly.

Her head snapped up "Dobe that's the most idiotic suggestion ever, if Sakura tells Kakashi, her rapist could be found, caught and then tried for that crime" the Uchiha growled ready to pound into the usuratonkachi.

Luckily Gaara returned to participate in the conversation, in his hands an earth scroll "Indeed, but that is Sakura's choice to make is it not, to tell or not to tell" the redhead raised a nonexistent brow as he stepped towards the girl in question.

Passing her the scroll as he did so, so now both were in her grasp and protected by him as he lifted her into his arms for the fourth time, with that they set forth to reach the tower, which was admittedly closer than any of them had imagined.

For less than four miles later they had reached their goal "Guess we'll see each other inside huh" the fuscia haired girl laughed awkwardly when she finally set on her feet, still hurting, Naruto hesitantly reached for her and she wrapped her arm around his shoulders.

With a grunt Gaara turned on his heel "We'll meet inside" Gaara nodded heading towards the door he felt his sibling teammates behind and disappeared through it as well leaving Team Seven to do the same with a door meant for them.

"Okay what now, the longer we wait the worse off Sakura will be if we don't get her help soon" Sasuke grumbled when no one greeted them for accomplishing the second round in only a day, he was about to snatch the scrolls Sakura hand.

Until he reminded himself that he had to be a more careful with his actions "Maybe now's the time to open the scrolls I mean Anko-sensei did say we were allowed to while in the forest and based on what that riddle is saying we have to open them together" Sakura rambled.

Sensing that Sasuke was irritated and hoping to stay his hand or mouth whichever she was quick to hand over the scrolls she had just for that and with Naruto both scrolls were opened until they lay criss-cross to one another.

Immediately the combined formula began glowing blue "Cover Sakura, Teme, I got whoever this is" Naruto shouted, lunging when a plume of smoke filled the air, only to ran smack into someone very familiar.

The brunet haired sensei of their academy days "Is there a reason you tried to attack me Naruto-kun" Iruka blinked in confusion when the rest of the smoke faded away to find two more of his former students.

One cowering the other physically shielding her with his body "B..Because we weren't sure wh..what was going to come out of the smoke" the pinkette stuttered, shaking visibly, almost like she was afraid of him, strange.

"You mean you didn't study the formula on the scrolls before putting them together" the Chunin frowned and the genin shook their heads, causing him to frown deeper, though he was surprised they'd figured out the riddle so quickly.

Especially since the few other genin teams that had made it to the tower so far were still having trouble with it "Anyway are there medics on the other side, Sakura is in need of one" the lone Uchiha growled itching to be anywhere but there.

"Sure there are Sasuke-kun, but Sakura-chan doesn't look injured so why do you say she needs to be tended to by a medic" Iruka creased his brow in concern, then he took in the way she was standing, almost like her lower regions were in pain.

His heart thudded in his chest, it wasn't possible was it, that Sakura was, he didn't want to even bare the thought of something like that happening to one of his former students, upon that question though Sakura's bright eyes watered with tears.

And then she was full on crying and Iruka knew the truth "I..I don't really understand why that g..guy did it and it h..hurts so much Iruka-sensei" Sakura cried, finally grieving for the loss of her innocence in full.

Obsidian irises softened but it was the two boys on her team that turned to comfort her "There, there Sakura-chan, the medics are gonna take away the pain I promise" Naruto pat her shoulder gently talking in the most reassuring tone that he could.

"That's right so be strong just a little while longer alright Sakura" Sasuke grimaced showing his concern as best he could, despite how he felt about his teammates, he knew that it wasn't fair that something like this had happened to Sakura.

Sakura sniffled and tried to dry her eyes "I'll make this quick then, congratulations on making it through the forest and completing the survival round in only a day, you still have the rest of today and three days after that so rest up, go ahead through the door now" the brunet praised.

Before he was gone in a plume of smoke and just as they'd passed through the door Gaara was right there "Medics" the redhead stated lifting Sakura upon seeing her current emotional state and was gone before either boy could react.


	3. Chapter 2

~Authors Note

I'm aware you all think this story is at a really fast pace, but I promise within the next few chapters the story will slow way down, I'm merely trying to get through the mess that is my thoughts right now, anyway hope you enjoy.

End Authors Note~

Turned out the only thing the medics could truly do for her was heal the pain she felt in her lower regions "We're sorry Haruno-san but it's been over a day there's nothing else we can do except deal with the consequences" the medic said.

Once the process had been finished and she was released from their care "Feel any better Sakura-chan" Naruto was there when she exited the room, after a moment of thinking about it, Sakura decided that no she didn't feel any better.

"No….there's a chance I could get well you know, even though I'm on the shot, I feel gross and like I want to scrub my skin raw to get the feel of him off of me" Sakura scowled, Sasuke almost cracked a smile at it.

Because it wasn't an expression she wore very much, then he remembered this was a very situation still and frowned "Then it would probably be wise if we found you a shower" Sasuke offered knowing she wouldn't rest until she was able to wash.

Sakura opened her mouth but was interrupted "I'll wait for you in the cafeteria" Gaara stated, walking away like it was no big deal, even if he wanted to stay at her side, there were things he needed to speak with his siblings about.

With that the members of Team Seven went off to find a place they could wash up while Gaara found where his own teammates were "Oh hey Gaara didn't see you there" Kankuro shot into a standing position, nervous and no longer relaxed like he had been just a moment ago.

Lazing about and working on his puppets for whatever would come their way next, however since the other day Gaara had been acting strange "Gaara is everything alright" Temari questioned fearfully, afraid for her life.

Pupil-less eyes focused on her "Father is a fool to ally himself with that Sannin, he's only concerned for his own goals and not how it will impact the rest of our country, therefor I will have nothing more to do with the so called plan" the redhead informed bluntly.

And just like that he exited the room leaving his siblings staring after him in confusion "W..What the hell was that…Gaara don't walk away from us, how can you suddenly dismiss the plan" the brunet that was his brother was in his way seconds later.

"Yeah you know everyone is counting on us to make sure our village gets the funding it deserves" the teal eyed blonde frowned keeping her distance unsure of what was going on anymore, Gaara wasn't to be deterred or swayed though for some reason.

As he turned to face them again "Do you truly believe this is the right path to do that, to follow after a man who has no morals, who would allow one of his own subordinates to rape an innocent kunoichi" Gaara growled.

Shukaku close to the surface, given the glint of madness in suddenly not so green eyes anymore "Someone was raped by one of Orochimaru's subordinates, whatever for" Temari gasped, feeling for the girl on a certain level even if she didn't know who said girl was.

Gaara nodded his head silent now "We're going to be in a lot of trouble Gaara" Kankuro grimaced not sure what to think of the suddenly moral-riddled Gaara, who had fought and loved only himself up until that day.

It didn't look like Gaara really cared about the consequences of dissing their plan to destroy the Leaf Village as he simply turned on his heels and disappeared, leaving them more confused than ever, with that he headed for the cafeteria.

Unfortunately he'd under estimated how much time it would take him to deal with his siblings as he spotted the team he'd promised earlier to be waiting, Sakura stood hastily, wearing clean clothing he presumed "I..we saved you a seat Gaara" the rosette called softly.

Quiet so as not to disturb any of the other occupants in the cafeteria "Don't be modest Sakura-chan, you saved the seat next to you specifically for Gaara" the Uzumaki grinned feeling like he was in some bizarre universe.

Where Sakura wasn't fawning over Sasuke and was actually paying attention to another guy, Gaara sat at her side anyway even if there were a couple of other open seats at the table "Feh, one of us is probably gonna have to fight him" the Uchiha grunted.

Making Gaara tilt his head to the side, questioning the Uchiha silently "Depending on how many of us actually make it through this round, there could be a preliminary round that pairs us against each other" Sasuke relented.

Feeling strange about answering the unasked question "When you were alone, did you encounter anyone" the redhead asked suddenly, Orochimaru had failed to curse-mark Sasuke, there was a possibility the Sannin was still after the second to last Uchiha.

Sasuke went rigid in response "Yeah a crazy kunoichi who could use big ass snakes from Grass I think, she just up and left after I met up with the Teme" Naruto jumped in, not wanting to be left out of the conversation.

"Are you telling me that the whole being separated thing was part of a plan, you mean that guy did all of that on purpose but what for Gaara" Sakura's analytical mind snapped to as it processed everything being said at a high rate.

To fast for her teammates to keep up with at that current moment in time "Afraid so, the person you encountered was actually Orochimaru, one of the Sannin, that one was a subordinate of the Sannin as well Sakura, and avoid Kabuto Yakushi" Gaara rumbled.

Hinting to the girl who was responsible for the incident in the forest "And just how is it that you know all this Sabaku" Sasuke narrowed dark as night eyes on the boy who'd been helping them since yesterday suspiciously.

Knowing it was better to tell the truth to be trusted Gaara inclined his head "Sand is in league with him, but I've already announced that I'll have no further part in the plan" the crimson haired boy stated firmly.

"It's because of Sakura-chan isn't it Gaara, you know that you'd have to go against her if you continued to abide by their rules" the blonde knucklehead caught on instantly for the reason why Gaara was abandoning whatever plan his village had thought up.

The preteen nodded solemnly the most emotion he'd displayed so far since meeting them "Okay but we should probably tell the Hokage the minute we get out of here" the raven on the team grunted, still suspicious.

But he knew that if not for Sakura, they'd probably be going through some sort of hell in the next month or so "Right and Kakashi-sensei" the pinkette grimaced still torn and undecided on if she should tell her sensei what had happened.

With a sigh she thumped her head on the table, appetite gone now as those thoughts consumed her until someone decided to interrupt her one person pity party by nudging her gently on the arm "You really should eat Sakura-chan" Naruto commented.

Having noticed that out of the four of them the lone girl hadn't eaten "Dobe is right, keep up your strength" Sasuke grunted, not use to the whole being a concerned teammate thing obviously, but he knew skipping meals would not be good for Sakura.

"Ugh I'm not even hungry but fine" Sakura sighed, clearly going through some sort of depression as she stood and trudged off to find something to eat so the boys on her team would stop nagging her, Gaara a silent tag-along.

Four minutes later both were back with a tray in hand but it was clear that Sakura really wasn't hungry as she merely picked at her food "Eat what you can" Gaara prodded after a couple minutes of watching her push the food around on her tray.

Less than three minutes after eating four bites of the curry she'd chosen Sakura pushed her tray away stomach rebelling at the thought of anymore food then Sakura stood and vanished from the cafeteria, Gaara hot on her heels.

"This is going to be more than a little frustrating, I've never seen her so, you know" the blonde knucklehead grimaced feeling depressed himself and he didn't know Sakura felt truly so he couldn't help her at all which sucked.

Sasuke sighed "All we can do is be there for her, now hurry up Dobe, I don't want to leave her alone with him for long" the Uchiha grabbed up his empty tray, with the two others and disappeared to dump them.

Before hurrying after his lone female teammate, Naruto not long in coming "You know, barely eating isn't going to help you overcome all this, you said you'd be stronger" the redhead said when he caught up with her.

Jade orbs narrowed at the slightly mocking tone and Gaara saw anger, it appeared he'd upset her, but he definitely wasn't prepared for the scowl shot his way "I know but seriously I need a little space to deal with my feelings instead of someone trying to tell me how I should feel or act or what I should or shouldn't do" the pinkette spat.

Angrily stomping off and leaving him in the dust, by some miracle he didn't get angry himself, simply let her go without a fight "Looks like you were subjected to Sakura-chan's temper huh Gaara" Naruto skidded to a halt at his side mere seconds later.

"Clearly, she seems to be rather…" Gaara trailed off a little disconcerted that the girl he was trying to help didn't want him to help, rather she wanted to be alone to figure out what to do now since the accident had happened.

Naruto grimaced "Don't worry once she calms down she'll apologize, for now we just give her some space" Sasuke seemed to understand some of what his teammate was feeling and the need to be alone, it was how he got sometimes.

He just never thought Sakura would be the one to start acting somewhat like him as she walked away from them trying to figure out a way to keep her dream from shattering even more than it already had.

Thirty or so minutes later she was indeed back sporting a guilty expression "Sorry for snapping at you like that Gaara, I know your just concerned" Sakura did apologize, knowing that if not for Gaara they probably would have never made it through the forest either.

"And I do want to get stronger I just don't know how to do that right now I mean all I've done since becoming a shinobi is be an idiot, I only have above average chakra control and my intelligence isn't all that special either" the rosette admitted quietly, feeling pathetic.

During her semi-rant the two boys on her team nodded imperceptibly at one another "Then by all means Sakura allow us to help you get stronger, we are teammates after all" Sasuke smirked, gesturing between himself and Naruto as he said this.

Probably the most he'd ever spoken to her in all their lives, if this had been before the incident she would have been squealing like the fan-girl she use to be, but Sakura knew Sasuke was taking her desire to get stronger very seriously.

"Yeah, yeah Sakura-chan by the time the preliminary rounds happen if they happen at all you'll be the strongest rookie kunoichi out of all our graduating class Believe It" Naruto grinned wide, stretching the whisker marks on his cheeks.

And not wanting to be left out "And I'm sure there's something even I can help you learn" Gaara offered, still unsure of what was really going on or why the voice inside his head was pushing him to feel these things he hadn't felt before.

One thing for sure though is now that he'd gotten to know these three and how easily they'd accepted him, he'd go above and beyond to protect "Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara thank you so much I'm in your debt" Sakura sniffled overcome with emotion.

Just like that they were off to train, all on their lonesome before the survival round was to end, it wasn't going to be easy she knew but with her new-found desire to learn and get stronger Sakura knew that she couldn't slack off any longer.


	4. Chapter 3

Sakura knew without a doubt that when her teammates put their heads together there probably wasn't anything they could not do, within reason of course "Just like that Sakura-chan and with your better chakra control you won't waste as much chakra as I do" Naruto instructed.

They were in a mainly empty room they'd found, working hard teaching her things like the shadow clone jutsu in Naruto's case because it was his proudest achievement and the only thing he could really do skill-wise that he could teach her right then and there.

"Okay then I'm going to try it, Ninja Art: Shadow Clone Jutsu" Sakura put her hands together in the standard hand signs needed and in a plume of smoke, barely wasting chakra at all were three shadow clones of herself.

After the fifth try anyway, she wasn't perfect and she was definitely getting this training way late but at least she was working towards her new goal "Not bad, dispel one of them and have the remaining two spar against each other, taijutsu only" Sasuke ordered.

Her brow twitched but did as told not really seeing the point as she commanded her remaining shadow clones to spar against each other with taijutsu, Sasuke watching them with dark eyes as the pair fought.

While they did that Gaara decided it was his turn to teach her something "Focus chakra into the tips of your fingers, this is a technique called chakra strings" Gaara said lightly not use to really conversing as much as he had in the last couple of days.

Curious and intrigued Sakura did as instructed and found focusing chakra into the tips of her fingers easier said than done, it took several moments before pale blue strings attached themselves weakly to Gaara, not that she'd done it on purpose or anything.

But hey at least she'd managed the technique "Good, it'll take more practice before your considered a master at them Sakura-chan, but now you have one more thing that is for certain going to help you one up your opponent" the Uzumaki on her team cheered excitedly.

And she wondered how he managed to stay so upbeat all the time even when it seemed like the entire village was against him for one reason or another "Thanks Naruto and for what it's worth I'm sorry for always being so mean to you all the time" the rosette said.

Giving a very belated apology to the boy who'd done nothing but have a crush on her, Naruto grinned stretching those peculiar whisker cheek marks of his again and flushed "Ready to see the results of your clones sparring Sakura" the Uchiha called.

Directing her attention onto him again, with that she dispelled the clones and the memories slammed into her, Gaara reached out to steady her when she stumbled "Perhaps that was a bit much" the redhead frowned but she waved her hand dismissively.

"Just wasn't expecting that but now what Sasuke" Sakura asked interested, only to duck as Gaara moved out of the way and Sasuke lunged at her, throwing a punch that she barely dodged in the nick of time might she add.

"That is the result of having your clones spar, anything they experience is immediately transferred to you once their dispelled" Sasuke smirked as he took on a lecturing sort of tone as she realized that she had actually avoided his punch.

Emerald orbs widened "Yeah, yeah Sakura-chan, I wish there was more I could teach you but beyond the shadow clone jutsu I have limited skills" Naruto scratched his cheek feeling useless now but it was the smile Sakura shot him that made his day.

Heck his week and he was more than happy to step back and let the remaining two boys continue training Sakura as per her desire, who made two more shadow clones and had them spar again while Gaara stepped up to the plate again.

Making her practice the chakra strings again for an hour, they'd been at it since lunch "Perhaps it would be wise to take a break" Gaara commented seeing Sakura struggling, he didn't want her to collapse on them that would be counterproductive after all.

Sasuke nodded and the clones were dismissed again just as a loud rumble filled the air, Sakura went red in the face at the sound of her grumbling stomach "Finally hungry huh Sakura-chan" the blonde grinned, blue eyes sparkling with amusement.

And the girl nodded sheepishly so he rushed off to find something that would be easy to eat "Your chakra reserves are pathetic Sakura…..but don't worry we'll fix that" the raven on the team grunted, trying not to be to harsh.

Failing obviously when Sakura flinched "I know, that's what I get for not taking this seriously" the pinkette breathed trying not to let herself be to hurt, it was just Sasuke's way and she wasn't asking him to change.

"What about elemental jutsu, do you know any or what your element is" the crimson haired boy prodded suddenly in a gravely tone and Sakura winced before shaking her head at the entire question he'd just asked.

Sakura slumped her shoulders, she really was pathetic wasn't she, then at that thought determination surged through her, "Here you go Sakura-chan I got you a dessert they were serving in the cafeteria called anmitsu, it's matcha and plum flavored" Naruto returned in the nick of time.

Carrying said dessert precariously in his hands, her face showed her shock as the bowl was placed in her hands after a moment "Thanks Naruto, anmitsu is my favorite dessert ever, but why dessert" Sakura frowned, more than a little confused.

"Eating junk food helps you regain chakra faster, meditating to will increase your chakra reserves" Sasuke informed already settled into a meditative position on the floor of the room they were in as Sakura eagerly gobbled up her dessert.

It was decided once she was done that it was time for a meditating session "Relax, calm your mind" Gaara instructed, worried about what would happen should he meditate, turns out he had nothing to fear as mother was content for the time being.

So for the next thirty minutes that's what the four of them did until they were rudely interrupted "We've been looking everywhere for you Gaara" Kankuro stormed into the room the younger genin were hiding away in to train.

Door slamming harshly into the wall, leaving a dent "You should be more careful Kankuro…." Temari was next after her slightly younger brother only to trail off as she saw what Kankuro hadn't and that was Gaara sitting next to other genin his age.

Looking irritated with them "Is there a reason your bothering us" the blonde knucklehead scowled as he opened his eyes when he realized the older genin weren't going to leave them alone, Sakura gave a disappointed sigh and Gaara glared murderously at his teammates.

Kankuro gulped nervously at the sight of that glare "Yes is there a reason Kankuro, Temari, I thought I'd said all that needed to be said earlier today" the redhead growled, the glint of madness from earlier there in his eyes yet again.

But they remained green this time to their relief "Stupid brats leave us now" the brunet jerked his head at the door, indicating that he wanted to speak privately, unfortunately none of them, not Naruto, Sasuke or Sakura moved an inch.

"Whatever you have to say to Gaara, you can say to us as well, he already told us the truth you know and you guys should be ashamed of yourselves" the pinkette scowled, inching closer to Gaara, who she considered safe right now.

Especially in the presence of a male that was currently an enemy in her mind, Gaara had already proven his worth to them by telling the truth "And if not, kindly leave, as we were in the middle of something important" the Uchiha snapped.

Out of the corner of her eye Temari saw Kankuro open his mouth that would probably get him killed and quickly slapped her hand over his annoying trap "Not now Kankuro, let's not upset him anymore" the teal eyed blonde hissed.

Then gripping the back of his hoodie tightly high-tailed out of the room, door shutting behind them, it was a couple hours after that, that the four genin exited the room themselves to acquire dinner and after eating found a place to curl up and sleep for the night.

By the time the survival round was over Sakura could successfully create five shadow clones, her maximum limit, produce weak chakra strings, not just from her finger tips but from her feet as well, with her taijutsu improving just enough to be considered average.

It was definitely a slow start but at least her chakra reserves had expanded a little as well, she was thankful for the boys nonetheless especially when they all gathered in the arena, the remaining contestants of the Chunin Exams.

Where they all found out that there would indeed be a preliminary round "Are you going to opt out Sakura-chan" Naruto asked when they were given the option of not participating since it was one on one spars and had nothing to do with team effort.

Despite the feeling in her gut telling her to run she shook her head "No after all the help you guys gave me if I didn't at least try then there would have been no point to training at all these last few days" Sakura declared heading for the balcony to participate in the preliminary rounds.

Leaving behind her two teammates who shared smirks with one another before following her lead for there was no way they were opting out either "If your all settled the preliminary rounds will now begin" the Hokage announced.

And the electronic board started shifting through two names at a high speed so no one could predict who was going to be chosen "Guess I'm first" Sasuke curled his lip, slightly annoyed that somehow he got picked first to fight in the preliminary round.

~Meanwhile~

A short distance from where Team Seven was standing as Sasuke headed for the arena, Gaara was stood with his siblings for the first time since they'd all arrived at the tower, unfortunately for him their sensei was there as well.

"How could you simply abandon the plan Gaara, we need you don't you understand" Baki hissed in a low whisper, enough where only the three before him could hear, Gaara however wouldn't be deterred from his decision.

For the redhead merely glared "Enough, I won't ally myself with a madman" Gaara rumbled, stalking off, making a straight beeline for Sakura, who relaxed at his proximity to his siblings and Baki's confusion.

Until Temari remembered something "Oh god I think Gaara's right, what are we doing, trying to destroy the Leaf Village, their military power is stronger than ours and even with Orochimaru we can't be assured that he's truly helping us" Temari gasped.

Way to loud, thankfully though no one heard over the sounds of Sasuke's fight "Not you to Temari, it's to late to back out" Kankuro groaned wondering what the hell had gotten into his siblings and why they were chickening out all of a sudden.

During this time Kakashi had finally deigned it necessary to appear before his students "Phew looks like I made it in time to watch the rest of Sasuke-kun's match huh Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan" Kakashi exclaimed from behind them.

Immediately Sakura went rigid and his expression turned "Sakura-chan we need to talk, you and I, Naruto-kun apologize to Sasuke-kun for me if we're not back in time to watch the end of his match" the silver haired Jonin stated.

Taking his student by the shoulders and directing her away from the participating genin, down a hall where they were utterly alone with one another "K..Kakashi-sensei I…." the pinkette began only to come up short, for she still didn't know how to tell him what had happened to her.

"Sakura-chan it's okay, Iruka told me and I'm sorry that, that happened to you when I was unable to protect you and I know this is probably difficult for you but I need to know everything all the details so that I can find him so nothing like this happens again" Kakashi said softly.

That was all it took and the dam burst followed by a flood of tears and heart-wrenching sobs "Oh Kakashi-sensei it was awful, I got separated from Naruto and Sasuke and then he came and said that he was after me specifically" Sakura cried.

Launching herself into her sensei's arms, face pressed into his flak jacket as tears poured from her eyes "Did he say anything else Sakura-chan, what did he look like" the Copycat Ninja questioned gently, curling his arms protectively around the young vulnerable kunoichi.

Stomach in knots from the horror she'd experienced "H..He knew I was gonna be a..alone that he'd waited in that spot for me, he also had white hair and green eyes, with two red dots on his forehead" the rosette hiccuped, clinging to her sensei desperately.

When Sakura said nothing else he realized that was all the information he was going to get "Good, we'll find him, I'll find him now dry your tears okay" Kakashi pulled back crinkling his visible eye at her reassuringly while handing over a pack of tissues.

Having expected the emotional outburst of his female student so he'd come prepared, she sniffled a couple more times but tried to dry her face as best she could "We should get back before Sasuke throws a fit that we missed his match" Sakura gave a tired smile.

And with that they walked back to where the rest of the preliminary round contestants were waiting, Sasuke was already finished and was none to happy until he saw the puffy and bloodshot eyes "Everything okay" the Uchiha was the first to her side.

Checking her over and Kakashi realized that it wasn't just Sakura that had undergone a change but his other students as well "Just fine, sorry we missed the rest of your match Sasuke" the pinkette apologized feeling like a terrible teammate.

The raven shrugged "Don't worry about it, you didn't miss much, I beat that guy with taijutsu" Sasuke grunted, giving Kakashi a scowl for upsetting Sakura, he assumed it was their sensei's fault she'd cried again anyway.

"Yeah it was awesome, Teme called it the Lions Barrage believe it" Naruto piped in, subtly looking his teammate over to assure himself that she really was okay like she said she was and Kakashi sweat-dropped at the dual glares directed his way.

Seemed the two boys didn't like it when their teammate was upset in anyway "Really you'll have to show it to me sometime Sasuke" Sakura grinned over her crying stint of earlier and raring to go, she wanted to prove herself here after all.

That she could be strong just like the males of her team, Sasuke was about to say that he was fine showing her when he was rudely interrupted "Like you'd understand it Billboard Brow, Sasuke-kun is to advanced for you and it should have been me on his team" Ino stated in a snide tone.

What Ino wasn't expecting was for Sakura to whip around prepared to launch into a tirade, when someone grabbed her arm "Ignore her, she wouldn't stand a chance on her own" Gaara rumbled calmly, though upset.

He didn't like that she'd cried again but there was little he could do, "One thing, Ino grow up, we're shinobi not children" the fuscia haired girl shot at her former best friend turned rival, though Ino didn't know that she had quit chasing after Sasuke.

It wasn't her job to inform the girl of such matters, Ino gaped and then gave a shriek "How Dare you Billboard Brow Try to Lecture Me, When Your The More Childish One Between Us" the Yamanaka Heiress lunged seeing red from that little bit.

Ino wasn't prepared for what happened next "Dare to lay a finger on her" the redhead that had been calm until that moment stood in the way, eyes blank of any emotion, her breath hitched in her throat and she swore her heart skipped a beat as well.

Fearing for her life suddenly Ino froze mere inches Gaara, all rational thought left her as she fled back to her teammates after that "You didn't have to do that" Sakura said quietly, pupil-less green eyes focused on her.

"Guess your more handy than we thought, I wish you'd been around when we were younger, could have kept all the fan-girls away" the second to last Uchiha snorted making light of the situation and Sakura's lips twitched upwards in amusement.

Until she remembered she had also been a fan-girl up until three days ago and grimaced instead "Don't worry about it Sakura-chan, anyway looks like someone else's turn is coming up" Naruto pat her shoulder gently knowing the reason for her expression.

And trying to cheer her up as he did so, unfortunately things went from bad to worse as the next match was decided on vs Ino and Sakura of all people, Gaara wasn't sure how to feel when Sakura turned determinedly towards the stairs that led down into the arena.

"She'll be fine, we made sure Sakura could handle herself and Ino won't be a match for that brain of hers either" Sasuke was one hundred percent certain that his teammate would win, considering Ino was low on chakra while Sakura had all of hers and was well rested to.

With a sigh the three boys faced forward to watch the match "What do you mean you made sure Sakura-chan could handle herself" Kakashi chimed in confused, did that mean what he thought or was his ears not hearing right.

"We trained her" Gaara stated and Kakashi wondered why the genin wasn't with his own teammates, it was a question for later he supposed as the two rookie kunoichi met in the middle of the arena floor, proctor staring between them.

Then the match began, Ino jumped back grabbing a handful of kunai from her pouch while Sakura charged straight in making a hand sign she wasn't familiar with and then in a plume of smoke there was a clone in front of her.

Pupil-less eyes widened and Ino ducked under the punch aimed at her head, slamming a kunai into the clone, unfortunately her relief was short lived as the real Sakura charged through the smoke of the clone and got punched in the stomach.

Sending her flying backwards only to roll and finally come to a stop after a moment "The hell, where did you learn that stupid billboard brow" the blonde heiress leaped to her feet furious that she was the one getting sent rolling.

"I told you didn't I Ino, we're not children anymore, we're shinobi, I'm not pulling my punches this fight is for real so you better take me seriously" the rosette said already calculating out her next couple of moves, trying to waste as little chakra as she could before the big finale.

Just like she thought Ino couldn't handle being told that she was childish as the girl let out an ear-piercing shriek "THAT'S IT YOU STUPID BILLBOARD BROW YOUR GOING DOWN" Ino snarled, lunging without thinking.

Missing the annoyance "How many times do I have to tell you Ino, keep acting like that and no one is ever going to take you as a kunoichi seriously, I sure as hell don't" Sakura informed bluntly, dodging to the left as the other girl came at her full frontal.

And then Ino found her feet swept out from underneath her, following by a kick to the side that sent her rolling again, this was followed up by a barrage of kunai before she even came to a stop, before she could even get back to her feet after the volley of shuriken.

Sakura was practically on top of her, with another punch Ino felt like she was about to pass out "Guh how can you be better than me" the Yamanaka Heiress groaned reeling from the various punches that she'd endured.

"Training, granted it was late training but still enough to show you that I'm serious" the pinkette said harshly delivering a kick to her former friend who landed on the floor with a loud thud, it was the last straw as Ino jumped to her feet.

Clearly more furious than ever as she reached up and cut her hair "Stupid little billboard brow I'll show you how serious I can be" Ino spat throwing her hair down scattering the long blonde strands between them and Sakura realized what the other girl was planning.

Only to shake her head "Ooh I'm so scared" Sakura mocked preparing to bring out the big guns herself feeling the chakra snaking towards her from Ino before it was to connect she made the hand sign to make two shadow clones.

Who rushed Ino, Ino who panicked and tried to use the mind transfer jutsu, something Sakura had been counting on and right as Ino completed the hand sign, Sakura focused a little bit of chakra into the tip of her toe, creating a chakra string.

Ino stared wide eyed in horror as she was jerked to the side, mind transfer jutsu missing the intended target while the shadow clones reached her body as it slumped to the ground, when she came to, she was being held down forcefully.

And she knew that she didn't stand a chance now with almost all of her chakra gone, it was then Ino realized that Sakura had changed drastically since the time they'd become genin "I..I forfeit, Sakura's to strong for me" the blonde turned her head to the side as she admitted her defeat.

"Winner of the fourth round, Sakura Haruno" Hayate called it, the shadow clones dispelled in matching plumes of smoke and both kunoichi returned to the balcony, Sakura clearly in high spirits from her win.

Upon reaching the spot her team was stood, with that one extra she couldn't help herself as she threw her arms around their necks "I couldn't have done it without you guys, Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara" the pinkette grinned tears in her eyes that shined with pride and gratitude.

Further away were Gaara's sibling and sensei all of whom nearly had a heart-attack at the sight of the lone girl of Team Seven hugging the homicidal redhead "No need to thank us Sakura-chan, you were awesome believe it" the knucklehead cheered.

Having refrained until just then so he didn't distract her and cause Sakura to lose her match "Indeed only you could have pulled off such complicated tactics, except Nara anyway" the Uchiha smirked, feeling a little arrogant.

Because it was only thanks to them that she'd managed to defeat Ino, him more than the others since he was the one who'd helped her improve her taijutsu "Congratulations Sakura-chan, you did very good and I'm proud of you" the Jonin in charge of them praised.

Proud that even though Sakura still had a large hurdle to overcome, she was trying with all her might to overcome it "Quite, I don't think anyone else could have done that better" the redhead felt the need to nod as well.

Earning a very bright smile, it wasn't one of those half smiles she'd been giving them, This one had her cheeks stretching from ear to ear, teeth on full display as Sakura threw her arms around his neck again after only having just released him.

Temari nearly fainted as yet again someone hugged her formerly homicidal brother before shaking her head as she realized it was her turn to fight, and before they knew it the preliminary rounds were over, Gaara surprisingly winning his match without bloodshed or his opponent dying.

Only thanks to Sakura of course not that anyone knew it for he refused to seriously harm a single person of the Leaf Village, Kakashi was all the more prouder as well for each of his students had made it through to the final round of the Chunin Exams.

And soon the final round match ups had been decided on, some of them were shocking such as Gaara vs Sasuke, or Naruto vs Neji and most shocking of all was Sakura vs Temari, who narrowed her teal eyes at the young girl.

Then they were all dismissed told to take the next month to refine their skills and perhaps even learn something new, "Hold on Kakashi-sensei, we have something to tell Hokage-sama, it's really important and imperative we don't wait to tell him" Sakura said suddenly.

Disrupting him from using the body flicker "Oh and what's so important that it can't wait until we get out of here" Kakashi raised his brow on his three students, the young Sunagakure genin persistently glued to Sakura's side.

"Gaara you can trust Kakashi" Sasuke prodded getting the feeling that Gaara should be the one to inform everyone else as to what was going on, or rather who else was slithering about in the Hidden Leaf Village trying to destroy them.

The boy nodded thankful that his own sensei and teammates had already left "I didn't think you'd linger Kakashi-kun….." the Hokage seemed to notice that there was a team still dawdling in the tower and turned in their direction.

Kakashi merely gave the young boy an imploring stare "Sound and Sand plan to invade your village, Orochimaru is in league with them, I've already removed myself from said plan Hokage" Gaara explained, inclining his head at the elderly man.

Who paled slightly at the mention of his old student "And why have you done that, surely you must know you'll be considered a traitor to your own village correct" Hiruzen said carefully trying to figure out why the boy would do such a thing.

Gaara opened his mouth but it was the knucklehead that told them "Cause the person who did that to Sakura-chan was also someone in league with that Orochimaru guy, plus he's after the Teme's sharingan" Naruto blurted without tact.

But Hiruzen got the gist of it "I have a lot to do, take care of yourselves and let no one else know what we have spoken of here understand Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan" the wizened old man warned seriously and the genin nodded their heads.

With that Kakashi whisked them back to the village, including Gaara and told his students to meet him at their usual meeting place the next day so he could tell them who they were going to be training with for the final round.


	5. Chapter 4

Like ordered the very next day Team Seven showed up at their usual meeting place for team meetings "Great, of course he's going to be late" Naruto groaned when after fifteen minutes of standing there, their sensei was still no where in sight.

"What did you expect Dobe, Kakashi was even late to meet us at the tower yesterday to remember" Sasuke rolled his eyes, reminding the knucklehead that their sensei was probably always going to be habitually late most likely just to annoy the hell out of them.

Stood in between the two boys the lone girl snickered softly under her breath only to jump when a familiar someone appeared before her "Gaara what are you doing here" Sakura blinked in confusion, though she was grateful nonetheless at his sudden appearance.

"For you, there's always a chance he's waiting to get you alone and since I told them, I decided it was best for me to not be anywhere near them" Gaara grunted, stepping forward, Sasuke moved out of the way and soon Gaara was glued to her side again.

Right on time to as Kakashi finally decided to make his appearance an hour later "Yo sorry I got lost on the path of life…..anyway you three ready to find out who you'll be training with all month" Kakashi started in with his usual only to trail off at the sight of Gaara.

Before becoming much more serious, all three of his students nodded their heads in answer to his question while Gaara closed his eyes looking for all the world as if he was asleep "Perfect, Naruto your trainer will be Ebisu, Sasuke you'll be with me and….." the silver haired Jonin said.

Only to be interrupted when Naruto started in with the complaints "Come on why that closet pervert can't you find me a better sensei, Kakashi-sensei or better yet just train me and Teme at the same time, except at different times of the day" the blonde whined.

He would have probably continued as well if not for Sakura ramming her elbow into his side with just enough force that made him promptly shut up "Be a little more grateful Naruto, Ebisu-san is probably all Kakashi-sensei could find on short notice" the rosette scolded.

Naruto paled but nodded his head furiously in understanding "The Dobe may not be wrong though, do I really need all day, everyday the entire month with you Kakashi" the Uchiha raised a brow at his sensei and Sakura still had yet to find out who she was training with.

"I'm getting to that, Sakura the person your training with is Izumo Kamizuki, after you focus a little bit of chakra into this of course to find out what your chakra natures are" Kakashi held out a small piece of paper to his female student.

Who took it and channeled her chakra into it as requested, it promptly got wet before crumbling into dirt "Water and Earth chakra natures not bad for elements" the redhead that had been quiet since he'd appeared finally spoke.

Pleased with the outcome, now there was more he could teach Sakura, since he happened to have earth nature chakra himself "Okay was that it Kakashi-sensei" Sakura asked a little confused, but definitely eager to train and get better.

In order to beat Temari of course "You'll meet Izumo on training field 11 in about 1 hour, come along Sasuke, and good luck with Ebisu Naruto" the Copycat Ninja saluted, grabbed the Uchiha and was gone in a plume of smoke.

"See you guys in a month" the dark haired boy managed to get out before they were fully body flickered to wherever it was they were going to be training for the next four weeks, it really sucked that they couldn't all stick together.

The knucklehead slumped his shoulders "Suppose I ought to go find that closet pervert" the blonde sighed trudging off, looking more than a little forlorn, perhaps though if he got lucky he himself could find a better sensei than Ebisu the pervert.

With that he quickened his pace leaving Sakura and Gaara alone "Feel like walking with me to training ground eleven" the rosette asked softly, nervous to be on her own after Gaara's warning that the person who'd raped her could still be after her and just waiting for her to be alone again.

Gaara nodded silently in answer "Did you inform your parents of what happened to you" the crimson haired teen inquired after several minutes of just walking, Sakura was taking her time it seemed since she didn't have to be there for quite awhile yet.

"Err no…in fact they weren't even home, see my parents are merchants and they travel all over to sell their merchandise" Sakura admitted realizing what sort of horrors could have befell her during the night and she was ever so lucky that nothing had happened.

Next to her it was obvious Gaara didn't like that thought as much as she didn't "Then tonight I will keep guard until they return" Gaara said like it was nothing, to him, her safety was his top priority and nothing would stand in the way of that.

In response Sakura couldn't help but blush lightly, as something blossomed in her heart and her warmed her to the core "Please do I appreciate it Gaara" the rosette murmured shyly, and with that they'd finally reached the training grounds.

Of course since she was about forty-five minutes early her instructor for the month was not there yet, "Why don't you do some warm ups, that way you'll be ready for whatever your sensei will teach you" the redhead suggested.

Just as the thought had flitted into her mind and so Sakura did just that by starting a light jog around the training grounds, Gaara at her side, once she was done with her laps, she made a clone for some light taijutsu sparring.

By the time she was finished warming up it was nearly time for her trainer to show up and when Gaara felt the approaching chakra "I'll see you when your training is over" Gaara informed vanishing in a swirl of sand.

Right as two people skidded to a halt on the training grounds "Happy to see Kakashi's late tendencies haven't rubbed off on his students" the first one to talk was Izumo, while the other one stood back, a curious glint in his eyes.

The pinkette grimaced in answer "The only one that habit would rub off on would be Naruto" Sakura deadpanned, warily eyeing the other person on the field with them just as said person decided to speak up noticing the glances.

"Names Kotetsu kid, Izumo and I are a package deal, so I'm gonna be helping him train you, even if he's the one who owes Kakashi a favor" Kotetsu informed bluntly, it didn't look like the girl had any complaints though.

Which was a relief as she even went so far as to nod her head "Very well then let me start by asking you a question since Kakashi didn't tell me anything about you, first what would you consider your best points" the brunet questioned.

Making Sakura straighten "My mind, I am very analytical able to come up with strategies in the middle of a fight, my chakra control and shuriken jutsu are my best points, everything else is average" the rosette admitted.

Knowing it wasn't much and the few things she was good at wouldn't help her defeat Temari "So basically all you've got going for you is those things, geez Kakashi, we'd probably have an easier time with Uchiha than this kid" the raven groaned.

"Anyway did Kakashi give you the nature sensing test, if not please focus chakra into this so we can find out what your chakra natures are" Izumo grimaced, seeing the girl slump her shoulders, obviously she wasn't so confident even in those things.

She did perk up a little though "Water and Earth, Izumo-sensei and just so you know I'm a very quick study, I pick up things faster than Sasuke ever could" Sakura stated trying not to let depression get the best of her.

That's what this month was for after all to get better, stronger so she would never feel helpless like she did before "Really now, guess we're going to have to test that isn't that right Izumo by first having you climb a tree" Kotetsu smirked.

Izumo shot his friend a look "Actually Kotetsu-sensei, Kakashi-sensei already taught us the tree climbing exercise" the fuscia haired girl informed softly, wondering what her sensei had been thinking not telling her sensei or rather sensei's for the month anything they'd learned.

"Then you'll learn the water walking exercise" the brunet nodded decisively and led his student for the month over to the river and stepped out onto it with ease "The point is to keep your chakra consistent" he explained.

Not fully detailing the exercise because he wanted to see just how quick a study Sakura actually was so they could move on to other, better things "Go on then give it a whirl kid, I bet you can't get it down within ten tries" his raven haired partner goaded.

Clearly trying to irritate Sakura, who said nothing at the taunt or challenge, merely focused her chakra into her feet and placed one foot out on the water, testing whether or not the liquid would hold her, when her foot threatened to go under.

She immediately reapplied the same amount of chakra as before "I think I got it" Sakura finally said after several minutes, keeping her chakra consistent by continually applying chakra to her feet as she stepped fully out onto the water's surface.

Both males were very surprised, even when less than twenty seconds later she lost control of her chakra and fell, becoming soaked through to the bone "Well I'll be, that wasn't bad for your first try, most genin wouldn't have been able to do that" Izumo congratulated.

Even though she'd still fallen in "Yeah, now keep practicing that until you can stay afloat for more than a minute, your goal for today has to be at least twenty minutes" Kotetsu ordered as Sakura heaved herself onto dry land.

Wringing out her long hair as she did so before doing as told and since she knew what to do now, stood atop the river's surface for three minutes only to fall in again, by the time she could stay on top of the water for twenty minutes two hours had gone by.

And her chakra reserves were nearly depleted, the chunin quickly took note of that "Okay we'll break for lunch, then come back here to work on increasing your stamina, there's no way you'll be that Sand Kunoichi at your current level" the raven clapped his hands.

"Great idea Kotetsu, run along now you have an hour" the brunet waved Sakura off, who bowed at them before disappearing from view, where she was immediately joined by Gaara, nonexistent brow raised at her in question.

Sakura smiled lightly "Lunchtime Gaara, their giving me a break to eat and I'm in the mood for some dango and curry, how about you" the rosette exclaimed, taking in to consideration someone else's feelings and not just her own for once.

"Curry is fine" the crimson haired boy nodded in acceptance, so they hurried to the Tea Shop, they were just about to enter to when he felt his siblings chakra inside, he quickly grabbed Sakura's hand and body flickered them elsewhere.

To a different but familiar restaurant "Huh is everything alright Gaara" Sakura blinked in confusion, not sure why they were suddenly somewhere else, the Ichiraku Ramen stand for instance and she turned a frown on the boy at her side.

"My teammates were inside, it would be best to avoid them as much as we can" Gaara informed in a gravely tone, so Sakura resigned herself to eating ramen, as many bowls as she could, because this was technically considered junk food after all.

And she needed to replenish as much chakra as she could, then when she was finished with her third bowl Sakura placed down what she owed and with Gaara on her heels headed back to training ground eleven "See you after training" the pinkette waved.

"Indeed" the redhead nodded watching her run up to the two chunin males before disappearing in a swirl of sand, leaving her to train as was needed, the first thing that happened after her return was Kotetsu thrusting weights at her.

Not just any weights but five pound ones "You aren't to take these off for anything but showering understand and you have to let us know immediately when you no longer feel the extra weight got it kid" Kotetsu said.

"Got it Kotetsu-sensei" Sakura nodded, quickly strapping the extra weight to her body only to nearly fall over, she barely managed to keep herself upright not wanting to look pathetic even more than she already was.

Kotetsu grimaced "Now get to running at least fifteen laps around the training grounds and then I'll teach you an elemental jutsu, also no chakra during your laps" Izumo set the task and Sakura was off, clearly struggling.

By the time all fifteen laps were done, her muscles screamed at her, protesting anymore training for the day, it had taken her an hour, but she was proud of her accomplishments so far "Well done kid, just know it's only going to get harder" the raven of the duo smirked.

Sakura huffed softly trying to get her breathing under control "I'm ready for that jutsu now" the pinkette announced after a few minutes, even managing to straighten properly now that her heart was slowing down to a normal speed.

"Okay then, watch closely, Suiton: Bubble Jutsu" the brunet flashed through the hand signs at a slower pace than usual, allowing his unlikely student to memorize the hand signs before executing the jutsu.

Destroying a target that was a short distance away "And since your good with chakra control you won't waste nearly all your chakra trying that jutsu" Kotetsu chuckled, seeing the surprise on the girl's face at the destruction the simple jutsu had caused.

Clearly Kakashi hadn't taught much to his pink haired student "Suppose it's my turn, right, here goes nothing, Suiton: Bubble Jutsu" Sakura blew out a breath, completed the proper hand signs and breathed out a stream of nonlethal bubbles.

Her eyelid twitched at that, because she thought she'd added enough chakra, obviously though that hadn't been the case so tried again and again, on her fifth try, Sakura finally managed to get the jutsu right, well partially, she considered it progress when the bubbles destroyed part of the target.

"Okay we're done for the day, anyway Sakura-san I have a task for you, to go to the library and study some earth elemental scrolls, memorize a couple of jutsu, that's it see you tomorrow" Izumo declared, setting her a little bit of homework before he and Kotetsu body flickered.

Leaving Sakura alone for three seconds "Finished" Gaara questioned, eyeing the weights on her person with a little interest, she nodded as they started from the training grounds and headed deep within the village, he was about to ask where they were going.

Since Sakura had a clear destination in mind when they came to a stop "Izumo-sensei wanted me to look up some earth jutsu's for tomorrow's training" the rosette explained quietly, not daring to raise her voice anymore than that as they entered the library.

"Ah, wise, perhaps other things as well" the redhead commented as he took a seat at a table while she padded back and forth between bookshelves, grabbing the odd scroll or book here and there, and setting them on the table.

Before doing the same as him, cracking a scroll open as she did so "Maybe" Sakura crinkled her nose studying the earth jutsu that was detailed on the scroll she had, Mudwall, it would come in handy as a shield against Temari's wind jutsu she was sure.

With that in mind she was quick to start memorizing the hand signs to the jutsu "Have you thought about learning genjutsu" Gaara asked, twenty minutes later when she'd moved on to studying other scrolls or looking through books.

Jade eyes blinked at him "Hmm no I haven't but you just gave me a great idea Gaara" the pinkette smiled brightly in the next moment as she shoved the other books to the side and stood, rushing towards the shelf that held the books with the information she wanted.

"Pray tell what idea have I given you" the crimson haired boy was simply put confused at the girl's actions, for he had no idea what was going through her mind at that current moment and Sakura was all to happy to tell him.

As she cracked open the book "See I figured out I'm not good with long range fighting, I'm a close combat fighter, Temari-san is a long ranged fighter, but she won't be expecting, clones coupled with the transparent escape jutsu" Sakura rambled.

Gears in her mind turning at a high speed "I see, that would mean learning how to suppress your chakra to nonexistent levels" Gaara warned, Sakura nodded her head, having already considered the thought probably.

So the two of them sat there for another two hours while Sakura studied every scroll she could get her hands on, until her stomach rumbled in hunger "Guess that means it's dinner time, would you like to eat with me Gaara" the rosette asked, to be polite.

Feeling it was only right since he'd stayed with her all day, except for when she'd been training with Izumo and Kotetsu "A home-cooked meal sounds acceptable" the redhead shrugged, watching as Sakura rushed around to put books or scrolls back in their previous spots.

Keeping a few to check out and soon they were on their way to her house, no one was home as she suspected and soon she was cooking dinner for her and Gaara "Eat up I promise it's not poisonous or anything" Sakura assured.

Despite how the meal had turned out "Not use to cooking" Gaara asked and she shook her head, he ate anyway and it wasn't half as bad as it looked, a little burnt tasting, but edible, after cleaning up Sakura rushed off to shower.

Returning with her hair dripping wet twenty minutes later they both settled on the couch in the living room for some down time, her studying one of the books she'd checked out on other earth style jutsu and him just sitting quietly on guard.

Until a yawn cracked her jaw "Bed time, goodnight Gaara" the fuscia haired girl finally relented after the fifth yawn, closed her book, bid her silent companion goodnight and vanished down the hall to her room to get some sleep.

Gaara was all content to just keep watch the entire night, meditating once in awhile to get some sleep himself without truly falling asleep and when Sakura emerged the following morning from her room looking like a walking disaster, he knew she hadn't slept well.

"Nightmares" the redhead guessed and Sakura nodded quietly, no doubt wanting to get some more sleep but she wanted to practice some things before her training session with Izumo and Kotetsu, he asked no more and after breakfast, they traipsed off to training field eleven.

~Six Days Later~

On her seventh day of training with the odd duo, the nightmares having been persistent, the three of them were joined by another Leaf Shinobi, his appearance came with no warning "What's this I didn't think you'd actually accept Kakashi's request" the new brunet was surprised.

Body flickering behind the young girl, Sakura yelled in fright and punched without thinking "Ooh that sounded like it hurt, you alright Namiashi" Kotetsu winced, a little shocked at how quick Sakura had reacted.

It was Izumo who picked up on the light shaking and frightened eyes of Sakura "The better question is are you alright Sakura-san" Izumo asked gently, not sure why she'd reacted like that but she'd definitely been startled.

"J..Just fine Izumo-sensei, sorry you startled me hehehe" Sakura waved his concerns off, heart beating wildly in her chest and apologized to the man she'd punched, she didn't recognize him clearly but he was still a Leaf Shinobi and she felt guilty for punching him like she had.

The man simply shrugged "Consider yourself lucky not many can get the drop on me as quick as you just did, though I think it would be best if your learned how to sense chakra so that doesn't happen again, Raido Namiashi by the way" Raido said in a serious tone of voice.

Sakura hunched her shoulders "Don't be so harsh with her Raido, it's your fault for suppressing your chakra as well so don't just blame her" the brunet scolded, having taken a liking to Sakura, who'd been absorbing their teachings like a freaking sponge and learning quickly.

Like she'd promised, "Alright anyway that was quite the reaction so want to tell me why you yelled" the spiky haired brunet raised a brow on the lone girl, who went rigid in response, and this time Kotetsu noticed the light trembles as well.

"I'm just a little on edge is all" the rosette finally said after a couple of minutes, when she managed to stop shaking and calm her heart down, even relaxing a little in hopes that they wouldn't ask anymore questions.

Wrong and she couldn't help but curse their inquisitiveness as Kotetsu opened his mouth "Okay I'll bite, what has you on edge" the spiky ebony haired man questioned, interested in the answer and Sakura felt trapped.

Her heart beat against her ribs as the beginnings of a panic attack started, the shaking she'd only just managed to quell increased, sweat beaded on her forehead that was suddenly all to pale and then she was vomiting up the remains of her breakfast.

The three men jolted and went to rush to her side, only Gaara was faster "Do you feel ill" Gaara questioned as the older shinobi inched forward warily, confused at his presence, but he ignored them for the moment, Sakura was his concern.

Who decided now was the best moment to simply pass out "Your one of the final round contestants, were you spying on our training session" Kotetsu was the first one to realize when the boy lifted Sakura into his arms and started walking away from the training field.

"Excuse me but where do you think your taking her" Izumo stood in the way, afraid to leave his unlikely student in the hands of the foreign shinobi, he'd heard the rumors after all, he wasn't going to chance anything happening to Sakura.

"He's right, she's not your responsibility but ours, I think it's best if you hand her over to us" Raido warned, reaching for his sword, the redhead looked down at Sakura before sighing and reluctantly handing her to Izumo.

Then he was gone in a swirl of sand, Izumo turned on his heel and rushed from the training grounds, all the way to the hospital "Is she alright" a medic question when they burst their way into the lobby.

Izumo shook his head "Not sure, she was perfectly fine until well we asked her a question" the long haired brunet frowned, concerned and worried as Sakura was taken away to be checked over to find if there was anything wrong with her.

It was here that things went from worse to worst for Sakura who finally woke up only after she'd been checked over thoroughly "Young Lady do you have any idea of what you've done" and was promptly scolded.

Viridian orbs blinked slowly at the medic in confusion "Enlighten me then, what have I done" Sakura scowled not happy in the least that she was getting yelled at for something she had no idea over, the medic reeled back at that.

"You're to young for this and yet you went and got knocked up by a boy, how reckless could you be" the woman wasn't to be cowed though before launching into a tirade, Sakura blanched in response and tears sprung into her eyes.

Before finally bursting into a round of heart-wrenching sobs, in the next second warmth surrounded her "Sakura-chan please tell me what's wrong" having felt that one of his students needed him, Kakashi had left Sasuke to train on his own to check up on the other two.

And when he found Sakura crying he knew something was drastically wrong "Th..That guy go..got me pr..pregnant" the rosette cried clinging to him for the second time and Kakashi felt his heart drop into his stomach.

"Your sure Sakura-chan" the silver haired Jonin asked gently and the medic stood off to the side nodded looking quite thunderous, while glaring at his student in disgust "Can you remove the fetus" he looked to the medic.

While Sakura tensed in his arms "If we were to try, her life could be at risk as well, Tsunade-sama is probably the only one who could remove the fetus without her life being in danger of the procedure" the woman shrugged.

Kakashi grit his teeth cursing Orochimaru under his breath "What will you do Sakura-chan, I know this isn't your fault, you didn't ask for that to happen, terrible things just happen" Kakashi glanced to his student wanting to hear what she had to say.

The medic gasped, catching onto the hint quite quickly and the disgust promptly vanished to be replaced with pity "It's not fair, I'm finally getting stronger and now this, how am I going to tell my parents or Izumo-sensei" Sakura looked completely defeated as she said all this.

Heart lodged in her throat and feeling like she was going to be sick again "Leave that to me Sakura-chan, I'll tell them…but I'm afraid you have to forfeit from the final round" the Copycat Ninja said, wishing he didn't have to.

But he wouldn't risk her life "One more thing, it's not just one, there's two of them Haruno-san" the medic saw fit to inform them of one more thing and Sakura promptly lost the fight to keep from throwing up again as she leaned over and vomited in the trashcan.

And Kakashi, he felt fury boil in his veins "Go home Sakura-chan, have Gaara taken you okay" the Jonin gestured to where Gaara was waiting patiently outside the window, knowing she wouldn't be able to handle seeing anyone else.

Sakura didn't need to be told twice as the window was opened and she clambered out of it into waiting arms "I'll look after her" Gaara said, disappearing in a swirl of sand all the way back to Sakura's house that he'd been silently guarding for a week now.

"Don't worry I'll sign Sakura-chan out, is there anything she needs" Kakashi assured the medic who clearly didn't like the thought of letting one of her patients, who was still a mere child and pregnant leave her sight.

There was nothing she could do though as they left the examination room "Kakashi what are you doing here, where's Sakura, how is she, did you find out what was wrong with her" Kotetsu launched into a round of questions at the sight of them.

Izumo stood back though getting the feeling that they were about to be told something that wouldn't be pleasant "Sakura went home, I'm signing her out, however I'm afraid she won't be needing anymore training" the Copycat informed.

"What, why, we were just about to start moving on to teaching her kenjutsu" Izumo frowned, not liking the direction this conversation was going and they still didn't have any answers as to what was wrong with Sakura.

His old classmate sighed and opened his mouth "Do you need a room to speak privately" the medic interjected getting the feeling that this conversation wasn't something that should be aired publicly that poor girl would get ridiculed and harassed probably if that happened.

Grateful Kakashi nodded his head and soon the three of them, since Raido had wandered off, were locked in a room that was sealed and soundproofed "During the survival round, Sakura was raped in the Forest of Death" Kakashi admitted.

The two Chunin promptly went white "And what does that have to do with her not needing anymore training, I mean wouldn't you want her to continue to get stronger so she can protect herself" the spiky raven haired Chunin prodded, stomach twisting itself into knots.

"You know I'd rather prefer that to happen than what she's going to endure these next several months, the bastard who raped her coincidentally got her pregnant as well, hence the reason she cannot train anymore, nor can I allow her to participate in the final round" Kakashi growled.

Itching to destroy a certain someone, better yet find the bastard who'd done this to his student and inflict a world of pain upon him "Your sure Kakashi, though now it makes sense why she was afraid of Raido" the long haired brunet hesitated to ask, looking he was about to be sick himself.

"Unfortunately the medic confirmed it, apparently she's going to have twins, trying to get rid of them would risk Sakura's life and I won't chance it" the silver haired Jonin grimaced, with that came the end of the conversation.

And once he'd signed Sakura out, Kakashi went to inform the Hokage "Poor girl, she has so much untapped potential" Hiruzen sighed when he heard the news, he'd known about the first incident, but this was probably to much for Sakura.

"Well the only thing we can do is keep it under wraps like the other thing, go check on your student Kakashi" the Hokage dismissed the younger man from his office, who merely vanished in a plume of smoke.

To check on his student as ordered though he would have done that anyway, when he peeked in through the window he found Sakura curled up on a couch, her head in Gaara's lap while he idly ran his fingers through her long pink hair.

Sensing it was just the two of them, he figured that Sakura's parents were gone on one of their ventures and hurried back to Sasuke, promising the minute the older Haruno's were back, he would tell them the truth and help Sakura through the trying times that were now ahead of her.


	6. Chapter 5

~Authors Note

Sorry this is several days late, I got sick and then just as I was getting better I got some sort of infection, needless to say I'm finally getting better and there will be more chapters, please enjoy, if you do drop a review if you want.

End Authors Note~

* * *

When Sakura woke the following morning in her bed she knew it wasn't going to be a good day somehow "Are you awake Sakura" Gaara asked, hearing her bed creaking as she shifted into an upright position, having been meditating until just then.

"Yeah, I wish I wasn't though, I'm living a nightmare after all" Sakura grumbled, in a mood that morning, he would be to if he had nightmares and tossed and turned all night long, not to mention everything else that had happened just the other day.

She hadn't even left the house after that and it concerned him, before he could dwell on his thoughts for to long, a knock sounded throughout the house "I've got this, you just ready yourself for the day" the redhead stood swiftly.

Heading for the front door while Sakura busied herself by getting dressed, upon opening the door Gaara took note that it was the two Chunin who'd been training Sakura for the final rounds "What are you doing in Sakura-san's house" Izumo demanded to know.

As Sakura finally emerged, when she spotted her two sensei's, she shrunk back a little, Gaara stepped back a little until he was stood at her side helping her to relax "Gaara's my guest, Izumo-sensei" the rosette whispered hardly able to look the man in the eyes.

Izumo frowned deeply "Please tell me he didn't spend the night" Kotetsu groaned, Sakura had to go and pop his bubble by nodding, he was about to scold her when the young Sunagakure boy inclined his head in Sakura's direction.

"For protection, she and I are the only ones who know what her attacker looks like, in her condition Sakura wouldn't stand much of a chance against him if he came for her again" Gaara explained when she nodded in answer.

They'd practically had an entirely silent conversation signaling that it was okay to tell them since they already knew "Gaara's telling the truth, he's the one who helped me after you know, anyway what brings you over so bright and early" Sakura admitted quietly.

Wringing her hands nervously as she did so "Well it didn't sit right with us to just quit training you, so Kotetsu and I went to the library and checked out some books for you, exercises that you can do while you're you know that wouldn't harm them" the brunet informed.

Passing over said books "Even if we can't teach you anything that could endanger them, kenjutsu is still alright in moderation, we just have to take it easier and you can still wear weights, but we have to up the weight a little slower" the raven finished.

Gaara eyed Sakura when she stood there in stunned silence "I don't know how to express my gratitude towards the both of you" the crimson haired boy finally said after a moment noticing the smile that curled her lips upwards.

Indicating that Sakura was very happy with the duo "Me either, thanks Izumo-sensei, Kotetsu-sensei, I hadn't wanted to quit training either and now I don't have to" the pinkette spoke in a soft tone thick with emotion.

Obviously more than a little affected by the horrible things happening to her "Just show up at the training grounds at our usual time that's all the thanks we need Sakura-san" Izumo quirked a little smile at her and shot Gaara a wary glance.

Even if he knew now, he was still concerned "By the way Sakura, how did your parents react when you told them" Kotetsu asked, curious it was clear that was the wrong thing to ask when Sakura grimaced and looked away.

"My parents have been away since we returned from the forest, that's why Gaara's been staying here" Sakura said, both Chunin sighed and with that came the end of their questions as they bid her farewell until later.

Sakura sighed quietly "Breakfast, what sounds good to you" Gaara offered, he was the better cook between them, not by much of course but at least he didn't burn everything like Sakura did, who huffed at him sensing his quiet amusement.

As they padded into the kitchen "Guess I ought to enjoy the things I can eat for now until this pregnancy thing really starts to get in the way of everything and a sausage and egg toasted sandwich" the fuscia haired girl requested.

It was simple enough so Gaara turned to the stove "Perhaps after you finish training, we could go shopping" the redhead commented noting how empty the fridge was getting, plus he wanted to keep Sakura out of the house as long as possible.

That way she didn't coop herself up for the rest of the day "Okay, I do have to return those books I checked out a few days ago, we can do that after shopping" Sakura shrugged, it was strange how comfortable she was with Gaara that it didn't seem odd to have him staying in her house.

Likewise he felt the same way that in just under a week, how adjusted he was to doing things not just for himself anymore but for another person who depended on him "We could also check in on your teammates" Gaara suggested.

Getting the feeling that she was missing the two males on her team with the recent news "As much as I want to, they have the final rounds to focus on, I can't bother them" the rosette shook her head at that suggestion.

Wisely, he didn't try to bring it up again and after another ten minutes he declared breakfast ready "Eat" the crimson haired boy commanded placing a plate with the requested sandwich before her, then grabbing his own to sit and eat once she'd begun munching on hers.

Once the sandwiches had been devoured Sakura cleaned up then made a list of groceries that was needed for the house after checking to make sure her parents had left her some money in case groceries needed to be bought while they gone anyway.

With that they headed out the door one of the books Izumo and Kotetsu had brought her clutched in her hands, open to read as they walked to training grounds eleven "Says here that in the first trimester I could get morning sickness, basically I'll be throwing up a lot eww" Sakura grimaced.

Reading aloud some of the things that were in the book "At six weeks, you still have about a month to go before you reach that point" Gaara read out over her shoulder and she gave a silent sigh of relief, because she certainly didn't want to go around puking at random hours of the day just yet.

Eight minutes later after nearly crashing into a random civilian out and about the two of them made it to the now familiar training grounds "Early, I suppose I can do some stretches, then meditate until those two show up" the pinkette decided.

Doing just that before sitting on the ground to meditate, she'd only been meditating for about twenty minutes when Gaara nudged her shoulder "I won't be far" the redhead said, body flickering just as Izumo and Kotetsu arrived.

"Why are you always here before us" Kotetsu sulked, just a little put out, they were supposed to be the adults and yet Sakura always managed to beat them to the training grounds, it was like she purposefully came early.

Viridian orbs blinked at him slowly, followed by a giggle, then another and finally Sakura was full on laughing "Think about it Kotetsu-sensei, Kakashi-sensei's always late, so I've been trying to be the exact opposite by always being early" Sakura snickered.

Completely amused, it was the first time she'd laughed freely since the incident and hearing the news that they were aware of anyway "She's not wrong, now are you ready to get started Sakura-san" Izumo chuckled.

And Sakura nodded her head eagerly in answer, so he set her the task of running four laps instead of the usual amount "And when your done, we'll have you do some kata's" the raven of the duo informed as she started at a light jog.

Not daring to push herself anymore than that with the weights still dragging her down a little "Okay Kotetsu-sensei" the pinkette waved, pacing herself and taking her time on the laps, it wouldn't do for anyone to have an angry Kakashi on their hands if she accidentally hurt herself.

Soon enough her laps were complete "Now for kata's then we'll get to the good part of our training session" the brunet smirked, directing Sakura into some kata's, stretching out her muscles so nothing got pulled.

Then he was pressing a wooden sword into her hands "Right, kenjutsu so how do I do this" Sakura gripped the bokken awkwardly unsure of how to really hold the weapon or how to position herself properly while holding it.

"Follow my lead Sakura-chan, I'm sure you'll be able to pick up on the movements quick enough, since you grasp things like this so fast anyway" Kotetsu grinned, calling her by a more affection suffix before grabbing a wooden sword of his own and shifting into a loose stance.

Emerald irises watching his every move intently "It's your turn Sakura" Izumo commented when Kotetsu finished showing off, Sakura jolted and hurriedly tried to repeat what she'd been shown and while she wasn't perfect at it, there was potential that was all they needed.

"Not bad for your first try, to improve, you'll need to do at least twenty horizontal and vertical swings each day to start you off and with that I think we're done" the raven of the duo clapped his hands ending the training session.

Because they certainly didn't want to press their luck "Thank you for continuing to train me, I swear I'll work hard" the pinkette vowed, determination surging through her veins, she didn't want to be weak anymore.

When she tried to return the wooden sword "That's yours to keep, those swings your supposed to do, you can do at anytime" the brunet chuckled, Sakura smiled brightly at him in response, tucking the sword under her arm, with a wave she headed from the training grounds.

Gaara was at her side less than a moment later "Do we need to stop at the house" Gaara questioned noting the sword, a nod and a second after they were at her house, where she opened the door and gently set the wooden sword inside.

"Shopping yay" Sakura cheered as enthusiastically as she could which wasn't much as they headed towards the market and went around getting the groceries for the house and after putting everything away, eating a quick lunch, they headed back out, their destination the library this time.

Sakura was all to happy to just curl up in a bean bag chair the library had and read books for the rest of the afternoon "Hey Gaara what do you think I should do" the rosette asked after several hours of silence, referring to her situation probably.

Thankfully her silent companion was able to understand with just that much "Prepare yourself as much as possible" the redhead said, it was most likely the only thing he could really say in this kind of situation, since he'd never been around anyone who was pregnant before.

Jade orbs grew distant as silence stretched between them for a long time, it was past dinner time when he realized how quiet she'd been since the question "Skipping a meal is not….." Gaara began turning in Sakura's direction.

Only to stop cold, for there she was sleeping, for once undisturbed by nightmares and he was loath to wake her, he figured another hour or so wouldn't hurt and acquiring food for her would be easy, so he settled back to wait.

Until there was no choice but to rouse her from sleep "Huh Gaara what is it….oh god I can't believe I fell asleep, what time is it" Sakura grumbled in a groggy voice before snapping into a much more alert state as she took note of how dark it was outside.

"Late the library is closing within the next few minutes and you still have yet to eat" the crimson haired boy informed, helping her onto her feet just as the librarian came to warn them again that the library would be closing.

Sakura was all content to let Gaara tug her along back to the house when all to soon the boy grew rigid "Is something the matter" the pinkette frowned seeing how tense he was all of a sudden, they'd barely walked three blocks.

Could it be that they were being followed and she couldn't help but tense herself "Blood, I smell it from that rooftop over there" Gaara rumbled quietly changing direction and the sight they stumbled across almost had her vomiting.

"That's Hayate-sensei the proctor from the preliminary rounds who could have done such a thing" Sakura said dully in a detached sounding tone of voice, to shocked to really feel anything, that someone would dare attack one of the villages shinobi.

Gaara kept his silence for a moment "Baki…that's his handy work I'm sure of it" the redhead finally admitted, hating that the members of his own village were doing this just because they couldn't figure out a way to get themselves out of trouble.

With tears in her eyes Sakura knelt and grasped Hayate's wrist, feeling for a pulse, she found it raising her hopes a little "We might be able to save him, if we get him to the hospital within the next couple of minutes" the rosette declared.

"For that you'd be on your own for several minutes, with more than one person I have to concentrate longer" Gaara grunted already not liking the idea that he would have to leave her side but of course he knew she would argue.

And she did "I can do what I've been practicing the past week, go Gaara please, we're Hayate-sensei's only hope and I don't want him to die while knowing that I could have helped him in his time of need" Sakura said stubbornly.

He growled irritably under his breath cursing himself that he couldn't refuse anything she asked of him courtesy of mother "Wait over there in that alley, I'll be back soon" the crimson haired boy grumbled using sand to lift the half-dead shinobi.

Before body flickering, Sakura didn't hesitate and quickly hid herself in the alley, suppressing her chakra as much as she could, hopefully it was enough as she waited rigidly for his return hands clasped before her tightly as nervousness threatened to overwhelm her.

When five minutes passed Sakura considered making a break for the hospital herself not wanting to be alone any longer, it was then that arms shot forth from the dark and wrapped around her, a hand pressing over her mouth so she couldn't scream for help.

"Don't move a muscle or make a sound understand, we're going to go somewhere, if you struggle I'll slit your throat" came the warning from an unfamiliar male's voice as a kunai knife was pressed against her throat.

In shock Sakura could do little more than nod imperceptibly at the person's demand and then she felt the sensation of being body flickered until she was in a bright room "Congratulations idiot Genma, you caught one of our own" then a very familiar voice filled her ears.

And the panic that had been welling up on her dissipated "Kotetsu-sensei what's going on, where am I" the pinkette asked hesitantly when she was released and her spiky haired sensei pulled her towards him away from Genma.

"Torture and Interrogation Headquarters, we were waiting for Hayate, he missed the meet up time after his scouting mission so Genma went out to find him, he found you and mistook you for a foreign nin so brought you here" Izumo explained.

Glaring at Genma who held up his hands in surrender only to catch sight of Sakura going pale "What is it kid and why were you out so late anyway" Genma also caught sight of the pale and horrified expression.

Nothing could have prepared them for what Sakura was about to tell them "Gaara took him to the hospital after we found him fatally injured, see I fell asleep in the library and he didn't wake me up until almost closing time that's why I'm out so late" Sakura breathed.

"Perfect could this get any worse than finding out one of our own was attacked and nearly killed" the mahogany eyed brunet groaned pinching the bridge of his nose, his statement was met with an enraged chakra leaking out over the village.

Which had every shinobi awake and alert "Apparently way to go and jinx things idiot, that Gaara kid seems to really care for you so lets get you to him before he decides to go on a rampage trying to find you" Kotetsu sighed.

Before they could so much as even move in a swirl of sand Gaara was stood in front of them a maniacal look in his eyes "Hi Gaara" the pinkette waved nervously, helping him calm down rapidly seeing that she was unharmed.

"I told you to wait for me" Gaara scowled, upset with her, but obviously relieved that she was okay, Kotetsu nudged her forward and once she was near Gaara grasped her wrist carefully, he would probably never let her out of his sight again for the rest of the month now.

Sakura winced at the harsh tone though "Sorry couldn't help that I got mistaken as an enemy and abducted, how's Hayate-sensei" she apologized, before inquiring about the injured shinobi they'd found on his death-bed.

"Going to be fine, the medics asked me a couple of questions, it's why I didn't return immediately" he grunted, keeping Sakura near, it seemed she couldn't go more than a couple of days without getting into some sort of trouble.

At that the three shinobi stood in the room with them sighed "Anyway since we are the adults here, I think it's best if all three of us walk you home Sakura, that way an enemy will think twice about attacking" the long haired brunet clapped his hands.

Not wanting anything else to happen to Sakura, especially with everything else going wrong in her life "Now wa…fuck Kotetsu what the hell was that for" the hazel eyed brunet cursed when Kotetsu stamped hard on his foot.

"There will be no complaining Genma, Special Jonin or not, your the one who mistook Sakura-chan, you can make sure she gets home with us" the raven informed bluntly, dark eyes narrowed on the Jonin.

Who narrowed his own gaze on the lone girl, probably wondering why they were taking such precautions, then he figured the only way to find out was to tag along like requested and soon the five of them were on the way to Sakura's house.

Until they were stood before a civilian looking house "Right thanks Izumo-sensei, Kotetsu-sensei, Genma-san" Sakura called opening the door to her home and slipping inside, boy from Sunagakure on her heels and then the door shut and they all heard the audible click of the lock.

"Okay spill since when did you two train argumentatively adorable pink haired chicks who look like they couldn't hurt a fly" Genma rounded on the terrible twins as everyone called them since they were partners.

Izumo snorted "As a favor to Kakashi, I owed him so originally he asked me to train her for the Final Rounds and don't be so quick to write her off Genma, that girl is quick-witted, could throw even you for a loop if your not careful" Izumo stated.

"Yeah we've been training her ourselves for over a week now, anyway goodnight Genma" Kotetsu grabbed his partner not wanting to spill anymore than that and booked it, leaving the tokubetsu jonin alone.

As Genma realized that he'd barely gotten any information out of the duo, Genma sighed, cast a look at the house then turned on his heels determined to talk to the girl himself for answers the next day and hurried home.

Inside the house Sakura all to happily sat at the kitchen table while a very basic dinner was made "That's about the extent of my skills" Gaara said when the chicken was finished cooking and he sliced it up to make a chicken sandwich with mayonnaise.

Swearing that tomorrow he would read to brush up on other possible recipes to cook "Don't worry at least you can cook without burning everything like I do" the rosette crinkled her nose but bit into the sandwich anyway cause she was hungry.

And then it was off to bed for her "Rest, tomorrow will be eventful I'm sure" the crimson haired boy ordered when she'd polished off her late supper and was cleaning up, Sakura yawned bid him goodnight and was out like a light moments after resting her head on her pillow.

Reminiscent to the day before mere moments after she'd woken up a knock echoed through the house "Seriously what is it with early morning visitors" Sakura growled, still not getting much sleep as she kicked off her blankets and stood.

"Dress first, I'll deal with your guest" Gaara grimaced knowing how temperamental females could get, but with the way Sakura was dressed currently, her guest would certainly see more than he wanted probably, he hadn't wanted to either.

But such was the downside of practically sticking like glue to the girl, Sakura huffed and shooed him from her room while he went to answer the door, only to find the man who'd mistaken Sakura as an enemy last night stood on the other side.

He simply raised a nonexistent brow in question "Where is she" the brunet frowned hazel eyes narrowed, worried that something had happened until Sakura emerged from her room, looking very unhappy for some reason.

"Genma-san a very unexpected surprise, what's with the early morning visit" the pinkette inquired trying to remain pleasant since he hadn't actually done anything besides knock on the door to her house seconds after she'd woken up.

The man raised his hands "Just had a couple of questions I wanted to ask you, may I come in, possibly have breakfast with you" Genma gave a charming sort of smile, Sakura sighed and Gaara moved out of the doorway so he could duck into the house.

Shucking his sandals expertly before he was led into the kitchen and the genin from Sand started cooking "She burns everything" the redhead said by way of explanation and Sakura blushed before huffing at him.

In all it was a very bizarre experience considering the news he'd gotten from Hayate earlier that morning when he had been up for visitors "Right so what did you want to ask" Sakura quickly turned her attention on him again.

And he straightened in the kitchen chair he'd taken as his perch "The terrible twins said they were originally training you for the final rounds, what happened did you forfeit or something" the brunet inquired.

Wanting answers and he was going to get them "Unforeseen circumstances" Gaara answered cryptically not explaining anymore than that and damn if it didn't irritate him, like seriously what made him privy to the girl's business.

"Such as, I need details, especially since I don't really trust this kid from Sand at all, letting him into your house is a bad move considering Sand plans to invade us and all" Genma said nonchalantly hoping to scare the girl into pushing the boy away.

All that did though was make her mad "I already know, Gaara was the one who told Hokage-sama after all, an..and I'm not divulging an..anymore information than what's already be..been said" the pinkette scowled working herself into a fit.

Gaara walked behind her and pressed a hand to her shoulder "Not good for your health to let petty things like that upset you" the crimson haired boy warned in her ear, low enough where Sakura's guest couldn't hear as he finished up breakfast.

Before they could even begin to start eating breakfast the front door swung open, Gaara snapped to and sand rose from the gourd on his back ready to defend at a moments notice "Sakura-chan we're home from our trip" and a familiar voice to Sakura only echoed from the foyer.

Sakura nearly broke down right then "Mom, Dad, I'm in the kitchen" the rosette called alerting her parents to her location in the house, shuffling was heard and she assumed that they were putting things away first.

"Do we have guests Sakura-chan, oh we do, I'm Mebuki Haruno and who might you two be" Mebuki entered the kitchen asking a question of her daughter only to have it answered without Sakura ever having to speak.

For she found two unfamiliar persons seated around the kitchen table with her only child "Goodness I sure hope you haven't been up to anything naughty while we were gone" Kizashi was on his wife's heels cracking one of his poorly timed jokes.

Which got him smacked on the back of the head but it was Sakura's reaction that had Mebuki frowning for her daughter looked on the verge of a breakdown "Sakura is everything alright" the blonde woman questioned gently.

Genma had also honed in on that reaction as well but he also knew that she wouldn't speak in front of him whatever it was that was going on with her "Pardon my intrusion, Genma Shiranui and on that note I should probably be going" the hazel eyed brunet introduced.

Saluted the couple and seemingly vanished in a plume of smoke, what he actually did was used the transparent escape technique and suppressed his chakra to nonexistent levels "And this is Gaara, he's a friend I made" Sakura tried to smile.

Failing horribly "Whats wrong Sakura, I don't think I've seen you this upset before, unless that crush of yours said something terrible or did something" the pink haired male prodded carefully not wanting to upset his daughter anymore.

"Would it be alright if she informs you at another time, she has a training session to get to within the next twenty minutes" Gaara cleared his throat knowing why Sakura was stalling, she wanted her sensei to be there to help her explain the situation.

And he would be the one to get the man while she was training, both adults shared a concerned look but nodded while Sakura jolted and quickly scarfed her breakfast without accidentally making herself sick.

Then after grabbing the wooden sword was gone with a quick farewell to her parents, Gaara on her heels all the way to the training grounds "Ha looks like we beat you today huh Sakura-chan" Kotetsu grinned smugly when the girl skidded to a halt.

"Seriously Kotetsu don't brag it's unattractive and besides Sakura is still here on time so what does it matter" Izumo rolled his eyes at his best friend, sending the kunoichi a kind smile, while the boy who'd been tailing her disappeared in a swirl of sand.

Sakura blew out a breath "I probably would have been here earlier but my parents finally came home about twenty minutes ago and then Genma-san interrupted my morning to" the rosette scowled still not happy with the man.

Kotetsu snorted and Izumo sighed "We're probably going to have to tell him Sakura or he won't leave you alone until he finds out somehow and I assume Gaara-san went to find your sensei" the brunet said not liking the idea anymore than she clearly did.

Because the less people who knew about Sakura's condition the better things would be for her "You know Izumo is most likely right Sakura-chan, for now though lets just get you started on laps alright and then perhaps those vertical and horizontal swings" the raven stated.

~Meanwhile~

Clear across the village Gaara finally found where Kakashi was training Sasuke, it was his luck as well that he stumbled across the duo taking a break "Gaara what are you doing here I thought you were with Sakura" Sasuke jumped up like he was fire upon seeing the redhead standing there.

However Gaara only had eyes for his sensei "Her parents are home aren't they" Kakashi sighed earning a silent nod, "Keep training Sasuke-kun, Gaara-kun stay with him" the silver haired Jonin ordered, unwilling to chance anything else happening to another of his students.

Then he was gone in a plume of smoke "Kakashi-san what brings you to our home, especially when Sakura-chan is out training, I thought she was with you since you're her sensei after all" Mebuki was surprised to see him upon opening the door.

And Kakashi couldn't keep the confusion out of his gaze "Does your visit have anything to do with why our daughter looked like she was about to cry when she saw us" Kizashi was the only one to figure out the reason for his visit.

"Yes, please sit, this will probably be a very unpleasant conversation" Kakashi nodded, promising to figure out what else was going on later, for now telling his student's parents of the two incidents that had happened to their daughter took priority.

Both older Haruno's sat at his request and Kakashi decided to get the main problem out of the way "I'm afraid while you were gone, Sakura-chan went through a horrific event, during the second round of the Chunin Exams she was raped when she got separated from her teammates" the scarecrow admitted.

Still feeling as if he'd failed his student it had been a harsh slap in the face after all, Mebuki let out a sob while Kizashi wrapped his arms around his wife face tight with pain "We get the feeling that's not the only thing you have to tell us" the pink haired male prodded.

Trying not to break down like his wife had "Of course not, two days ago it was confirmed due to that incident Sakura carries her rapists spawn and the procedure to remove the fetus's would risk her life" Kakashi finished with a little cringe.

Mebuki choked "Our little Sakura-chan is pregnant with that bastards child…..children" the blonde woman snarled, already irate, growing more so when her daughter's genin sensei held up two fingers, correcting her assumption of how it was one child.

"And to try and get rid of them would endanger her life, what are we going to do, Sakura's career as a ninja will be ruined and we have our business to think about as well" Kizashi frowned deeply unsure of what they were going to do.

Even if those kids would be their grandchildren, it was way to early for that "What has Sakura decided to do with them" Mebuki's head snapped up as the thought suddenly entered her head, her daughter would be the most affected after all.

"I haven't asked her yet…you see technically she shouldn't be training right now, considering her condition, perhaps I'll go find her now" Kakashi stood, intent on getting to the bottom of her continued training sessions.

Since he'd told the terrible twins that she would no longer need them to train her, so in a plume of smoke after sensing out his student's chakra was gone, he appeared right in front of the girl just as she was completing what looked like laps and she rammed into his chest with a loud oomph.

Before she fell he managed to carefully grab her by the elbows and keep her upright "Kakashi-sensei what brings you here" Sakura gasped only to realize as her expression shifted into one of nervous anxiety.

No doubt probably worried about her parents reaction to her predicament "Yo Kakashi" Kotetsu saluted from his spot next to Izumo, only to get a glare "What…oh is this about her still training" the raven scowled then seemed to understand.

"Relax we're not pushing her if that's what your worried about, four laps, a little kenjutsu practice that's about it, all things that she can still do in the early stages" Izumo rolled his eyes "Besides it's better to keep up her training a little that way she can shift the weight" the brunet snorted.

It occurred to both Chunin that Kakashi had no idea what they were talking about and nearly bust a gut laughing at the clueless man, Sakura rolled her eyes at them "They read some books that says a little exercise is perfectly safe for me" the rosette explained ruining their fun.

Feeling just a tiny bit better that she was pushing herself the scarecrow let out a sigh "Listen Sakura-chan I have to ask, what do you intend on doing with them once their out" Kakashi asked cryptically on the off chance someone was trying to eavesdrop.

His only female student straightened as did the two Chunin "To be honest I don't want to quit being a ninja I finally found the desire to train and get strong to be on equal grounds with Naruto and Sasuke, I don't want to watch their backs forever" she began.

"And to be fair I'd probably really suck at it once their out, but they didn't ask to be brought into existence and if I'm going to prepare myself as much as possible I'm going to try my best to take care of them to" Sakura finished.

Emerald orbs flashing with determination "Guess we'll just have to help you then huh Sakura-chan" Kotetsu chuckled knowing the kid would need all the help she could get especially if she wanted to continue being a shinobi of the Leaf Village.

Kakashi let his gaze soften, nodding along with Kotetsu's declaration "Right anyway since you did finish your laps it's time to get on with your swings then we'll teach you new positions and help you through the kata's again" Izumo decided it was high time to get back to training.

Leaving Kakashi to body flicker back to the Haruno House and inform his students parents of Sakura's decision "Seems like we'll have to adopt them if Sakura is going to keep them" somehow the couple didn't seem to upset by the idea of having more children.

With that he returned to Sasuke "So whats happening with Sakura, you didn't really tell me anything the other day when you left" the Uchiha demanded to know when Gaara left most likely going back to keeping watch over Sakura.

"Your teammate Sasuke-kun is going to have children from her rapist…it truly is disheartening but Sakura-chan is trying her best to keep her spirits raised and looking on the bright side of things" the silver haired Jonin informed.

Sasuke lowered his gaze, stomach twisting itself into knots before taking a deep breath "Then she's gonna need all the help she can get in the coming months and even after, lets get back to training" the raven decided with a decisive nod and so they did.


	7. Chapter 6

~Authors Note

Sorry for taking so long to get this chapter out, was having a bit of trouble coming up with an idea for Sakura and even the names for the babies, anyway here you go, don't expect another chapter so soon as I have to come up with more idea's, enjoy.

End Authors Note~

 **~2nd Authors Note VERY IMPORTANT**

 **I'm sorry for not updating guys but I'm have a very bad case of writers block for this story, well not exactly I'm just stuck on what the names of Kimimaro's twins should be, give me your suggestions they would be greatly appreciated**

 **End Authors Note~**

* * *

After that day things returned to a semblance of normal for Sakura, by that it meant her days were filled with early morning training sessions with Izumo and Kotetsu, followed by studying for a couple hours in the library.

Before going home to spend time with her parents, both of whom had accepted her decision to her absolute relief and were even intending on adopting the babies when they were born, like that another week went by and she grew more comfortable with having Gaara at her side as well.

"This is getting tiresome" Gaara grumbled one morning, the start of the third week and Sakura shot him a confused look as they were making their way to the library after the usual two hour training session.

Confused as she was Sakura kept her silence for now knowing he would tell her if it was imperative, until dread filled her "Do you mean following me day after day" Sakura asked fearfully worried that he was growing tired of protecting her.

Gaara snorted "No that man who mistook you, for the past week he's been stalking us, it's getting rather annoying to be honest" the redhead scoffed, casting a blank stare at a random rooftop indicating that's where Genma was currently hiding.

Her eye twitched "Seriously Genma-san needs to stop being so nosey, I'm not telling him anymore than I have to" the pinkette glowered in the same direction not that she could sense the tokujo in any capacity but she trusted Gaara.

With that they ducked into the library, going to their usual spot "Indeed for it is none of his business correct" Gaara commented taking up the seat he'd been sitting in for the better part of two weeks now and watching as Sakura padded back and forth.

Snagging random books from the shelves to read before plopping down carefully at his side to read "Exactly, anyway my parents decided to make an appointment, tomorrow I have to go get checked again" Sakura crinkled her nose.

Disliking the idea of constant doctor appointments obviously, pupil-less green eyes focused on her "For the best you want them in good health do you not" the crimson haired boy pointed out not wanting her temper to rise.

That wouldn't be good for her health as he'd read from one of the various books the Chunin kept leaving Sakura "Well yeah but still I had one about a week ago I doubt much has changed in that time-frame" the rosette huffed softly.

Before trying to focus on her studying, kami how she felt like an academy student all over again but such was her life now it was all she could do to keep from going insane, she was just getting to the good part when Gaara went rigid.

Forcing her to focus on their surroundings "Gaara, you've been avoiding us intentionally" just as the Jonin assigned to be Gaara's sensei spoke, Baki was also coincidentally ignoring her presence as well, while looking around nervously.

And she was reminded of that night a week ago and what Gaara had told her, this was the man who'd tried to kill Hayate-sensei, Gaara however merely cast his sensei a baleful glare "Leave" Gaara warned not willing to risk his charge's safety.

"Please Gaara you have no idea of the consequences your actions are going to cause, if you stop this nonsense and come back with me everyone will forgive you and have you as part of the plan again" Baki pleaded.

Clearly intent on forcing his will on Gaara, it was to that, that Sakura's own temper quickly rose "So what, Gaara's just a tool for you is that it, well guess again, he's a person like everybody else now if you don't mind leave" Sakura snapped, fury boiling in her veins.

At the cruel treatment of the person who'd been nothing but kind to her, Gaara blinked at her in surprise, warning to calm down on the tip of his tongue "You have no idea what kind of monster this boy is girl so I suggest you stay out of it" the turban wearing jonin hissed.

Trying to calm the situation before it escalated "Everyone said that about Naruto and you know what they were wrong, Naruto is the single most sweetest boy you'll ever meet and if anyone's the monster it's you guys of Hidden Sand for allying with that bastard Orochimaru" the pinkette scoffed.

Not impressed with the argument the man had tried to give and definitely resentful of the Snake Sannin and any of his subordinates, Gaara chuckled darkly under his breath, oh yes Sakura was most definitely an interesting girl.

"I believe the conversation is over, choose your loyalty wisely Baki or you'll end up dead" the redhead warned rapidly calming down, he also felt warmth blossom within him that he'd been defended as well.

Defeated Baki left just as nervous as when he'd walked in there, perhaps he'd been expecting to get attacked, then he turned just as quickly on Sakura "You defended me" Gaara creased his brow in confusion unsure of what to really think.

Her cheeks puffed up "Well yeah, your my friend of course I'm gonna defend you from heartless jerks, he's your sensei, he shouldn't be saying crap like that to one of his genin, no one knows what that does to your self esteem" Sakura scowled.

Knowing what it was like to have poor self esteem "Friend, you consider me a friend" the redhead wasn't expecting that either and Sakura felt anger boil in her blood at the abuse he'd suffered somehow, it just wasn't right.

"Precisely Gaara, after all we've spent these last almost three weeks hanging out together, I know tons of things about you, just like you know a lot about me right" the rosette nodded decisively unwilling to let this boy go without a friend any longer.

With that things settled down and Sakura returned to her studying, leaving Gaara to his own thoughts for the time being, as the time to leave and return Sakura to her house came upon them, he decided that he liked the thought of being her friend.

Movement out of the corner of his eye drew his attention "I presume your ready to go home am I correct" Gaara guessed easily, since she'd basically been on a routine since the start of this whole being pregnant mess had come about.

She nodded her head eagerly "Yep, hey Gaara I've been trying to think of something that I can do to help bring income to my family for the little ones, but I keep drawing a blank what would you suggest" Sakura began, lowering her voice at the mention of her babies, before finishing.

Asking her question unafraid to do so because she knew Gaara wouldn't leave her "Does that mean your going to quit being a shinobi" the crimson haired boy frowned, wondering what the purpose of her continued training sessions were for if that was the case.

"No, no not at all, I intend on sticking with my chosen profession, but I won't be allowed to go on missions or anything until I give birth and was trying to think of something I could do in the meantime that would also help earn money so I'm not completely relying on my parents" the pinkette waved her hand.

Trying not to get overly excited, the frown on Gaara's face dissipated "Gardening or even sewing, you could make a clothing stand for young children, for that matter, do you have any names picked out" Gaara asked suddenly.

Having been wondering while Sakura creased her brows, contemplating the suggestions "I might do that, sewing I mean and as for names I don't think so, maybe tomorrow I could look at a book that will give me some ideas" Sakura finally decided.

While answering Gaara's question all in one go, a few minutes later she was home "How did training go" Mebuki asked the moment the two kids were sat at the table, simply accepting Gaara's presence with no questions asked.

Her daughter perked up "Totally awesome, Kotetsu-sensei showed me this wicked cool sword swing today, I didn't get it down at all but I thought it was amazing" the fuscia haired preteen chattered, keeping in mind not to go overboard with her excitement.

Mebuki smiled fondly at her only child "Anything else, what about your studying in the library, did you learn anything new today" Kizashi prodded, interested in the answer and doing his best to be the best Father he could be to his daughter.

"Lots of things Dad, I learned all about different kinds of chakra manipulation in one of my books" Sakura explained, going into great detail about one of the things that had greatly peaked her interest, parents listening with rapt attention.

Just as she was really getting into her explanation, Gaara suddenly went rigid and sand swirled around them in a dome, a second later the three of them were deposited outside, followed by an explosion that sounded throughout the entire village.

"Apparently my refusal wasn't taken well by some to be apart of the plan again" the redhead grunted, watching as smoke rose, Sakura's heart dropped into her stomach as she realized why Gaara had gotten them out of the house as quickly as he had without explaining.

Someone had just tried to kill them or rather her and her family to be more precise "Please tell me that wasn't our house that just exploded" the blonde woman that was Sakura's mother pleaded, face twisted in agony.

He turned his head not sure how to really answer Mebuki "Gaara-kun do you know why someone would do such a thing" the pale pink haired male questioned, face pale, but arms wrapped around his wife and daughter.

"Cause they see me as an obstacle in their way to getting Gaara back on their side" the rosette whispered, looking sick to her stomach, just as they were surrounded by Anbu and two familiar faces that rushed towards her.

Kakashi was the first one to his student "Tell me what the hell happened" the Copy Ninja said in a tone harsher than he intended, Sakura flinched and Sasuke sent him a glare that told him he needed to calm down.

"Sand and Sound are desperate to have me return to their ranks, so sought to put an end to the one I've chosen to protect" Gaara was the one to answer as he stepped closer to Sakura who looked paler than ever and was shaking.

Afraid of what could have happened if he hadn't been there probably, Kakashi was horrified while Sasuke shoved down the urge to vomit "Are you alright" the Uchiha inquired carefully, subtly giving his teammate a look over just to make sure she'd received no injuries.

"Fine, wouldn't be if it hadn't been for Gaara though" Sakura grimaced, feeling sick, not to mention she now no longer had a home, and all of her personal affects were now lost, leaving her reeling and for the second time passed out.

Gaara caught her before she ever hit the ground "Clearly she wasn't as fine as she thought she was" Sasuke sighed, having undergone a major change in recent weeks and here he was doing a bang up job of what he'd decided upon.

The Sunagakure Genin growled low under his breath "Our house is gone" Mebuki finally came to terms with what just happened and tears sprung into her jade colored irises, all of their belongings, merchandise, just gone because Gaara didn't want to be used as a tool.

Kizashi hugged her all the tighter in response "What'll we do, how can we be sure if we do get a new home that the same thing that happened now won't happen again" Kizashi frowned looking to his daughters genin sensei.

In hopes the man would know what to do to ensure their safety "Lord Hokage wants us to escort you to him" one of the Anbu stepped forward, casting an imperceptible stare at Kakashi who nodded and spoke to the small family.

"I'll be with you the whole way there" Kakashi assured not daring to leave his student on her own again, every time he did something happened, though he was glad Gaara had been there to get her and her family out of danger, he felt like a failure of a sensei.

For allowing things to keep happening to his students as they began the trek across the village to the Hokage Tower, Sakura stayed unconscious the entire way there as Gaara lagged behind a bit to speak with Sasuke.

Who tilted his head to the side in silent question "Once she's secure in a new location, I believe there are a few things we need to discuss about our round that will happen in two weeks time" the scarlet haired boy said.

Sasuke closed his eyes "Perhaps your right, but Sakura and her family are our top priority for now" the ebony haired genin nodded in agreement having a feeling he knew what Gaara wanted to discuss with him.

By the time they breached the top of the stairs to the Tower Sakura was stirring finally, all at once she remembered everything that had happened and scrambled from Gaara's arms to a nearby trashcan to empty her stomach into it.

The boys were at her side in less than a second one holding back her long hair the other patting her gently and soothingly on the back until she was done, "Ugh this better not be what I think it is" the pinkette groaned reaching for the can a second time.

Halting their procession to the Hokage's Office, five minutes later her stomach finally settled "Here Sakura-chan" the silver haired Jonin in charge of her handed over a mint that would get rid of the taste of vomit in her mouth until she could properly brush and rinse her mouth.

After popping the candy into her mouth Sakura straightened and wobbled, Sasuke grabbed her by the elbow carefully until she could stand steadily without accidentally falling over and hurting herself, then they continued down the hall to the Hokage's Office.

Hiruzen was looking at them with guilty brown eyes "I am sorry these things keep happening to you Sakura-san, Mr. & Mrs. Haruno, there were whispers and I failed to inform anyone of the danger until it was to late" Hiruzen apologized, feeling and looking his age.

Sakura's eyes shined with tears at the wizened old man "Whats going to happen now Hokage-sama" Sakura questioned fearfully, afraid for her life, the lives of her parents and the unborn children growing in her womb and the rest of the village as well.

The old Hokage blew out a puff of smoke, mulling over his options no doubt "The logical answer is to send you and your family off somewhere safe until the end of the Chunin Exams, however there are very few places that would allow refuge to another shinobi in their village" the 3rd Hokage said.

"Basically that means you can only ensure my husband and I's safety outside the village, but what if the person who's trying to harm Sakura comes after us" Mebuki asked, really not liking how things were playing out upon their return from their latest sales trip.

A moment of silence filled the office "You'll wear disguises and tonight you'll be smuggled out of the village, during this time Sakura-san will be taken somewhere her safety won't be compromised and once my old student is dealt with, you'll be able to come back" Hiruzen answered.

Once he'd thought of a plan that would ensure the Haruno family's complete safety "How can we be sure this will work though, what if the enemy is expecting something like this and is going to be waiting for us" Kizashi frowned.

Not quite sold on the plan, another puff of smoke filled the air "Decoys will be sent out to ensure your extraction from the village goes off without a hitch and it's best that it's made to look like all three of you are leaving" the Hokage informed.

Having thought up everything necessary "Tonight then, I'll make sure their ready, but what about funds or personal effects since they did just lose everything that belonged to them in that explosion" Kakashi grimaced.

Realizing just how much was lost in this attack "Give some of my money to them Lord Hokage, I have plenty enough from what the Uchiha clan still has" Sasuke shrugged nonchalantly acting like it was no big deal he was giving them charity.

If she were still a fan-girl Sakura would have been squealing he was sure but instead all he got was a sad look, like she felt guilty for continually causing him problems "Now where exactly do you intend on putting her" Gaara butt in with a question he had to have answered.

"Deep within the bowels of T&I guarded by Ibiki Morino, Anbu Commander and some of his best Anbu of course, this also means Sakura-san will have no further contact with you Gaara-san" Hiruzen explained, wearing a very serious expression.

Sakura sighed, why did everything bad have to start happening to her, all she wanted was to get stronger but no people had to interfere with that "If I may interject Hokage-sama but cutting off Sakura-chan's contact to people is not the best idea" the Copy Ninja interrupted.

And she felt hope fill her "Instead of T&I, why don't we send her to one of the most secure shelters in the village, have a barrier keyed in to specific chakra so those that want to visit her can" Kakashi continued not wanting Sakura to be alone during this trying period.

Thinking on the idea for a couple of seconds Hiruzen nodded in acceptance "Then that's what we'll do, now to prepare" the Hokage sighed, the easy part was dealt with now came the hard part making sure their plan went off without a hitch.

"Hope you don't mind skipping out on training for the rest of the day Sasuke-kun" the silver haired Jonin chuckled humorlessly wishing things hadn't come to this in the first place and now he had to inform those two Chunin that training will be put on hold completely.

For there was absolutely no way they would be able to train her in the shelter "If it's to make sure she and her parents are safe then there's no way I intend on being left out of the loop" the Uchiha grunted hating how he was always late when it mattered.

Well not anymore, he would make sure Sakura was safe and that she and her family stayed that way until the threat was eliminated to that thought he quickly made his way to his family vault and withdrew a considerable amount of ryo from within to give to the Haruno's.

So that they could survive for awhile and replace some of the things they'd lost, when he caught up with them again, they were all stood before the decimated home trying to find salvageable items "Seems your bokken survived and the books that you were given" the redhead commented.

Finding the items those two Chunin had given Sakura in okay condition "I have no idea how I'm going to explain this one to them" the pinkette sighed, feeling depressed and he had no idea on what to do in order to cheer her up.

"Leave that to me Sakura-chan, I'll tell them, perhaps they'll even be coerced into visiting you as well" Kakashi announced knowing that he wouldn't have to coerce Kotetsu or Izumo, they would just visit his student no questions asked.

A little bit of relief shined through the sadness, obviously she'd grown attached to the terror twins as everyone liked to call them "You know I wonder if the Dobe knows anything that's been going on recently" Sasuke mused suddenly.

Guilt ate at her and Sakura's shoulders slumped further in response, Kakashi shot the Uchiha a scolding glare "If need be I'll go inform him" Gaara rumbled in his gravely tone, wanting to do anything to help since all this was his fault.

"No, no it's probably best Naruto doesn't know until after everything's been settled, he'd blow up and make things worse" Sakura grimaced, unfortunately Sasuke had to agree with her and so did Kakashi who heaved an inward sigh.

Just an hour or so later everything they could find salvageable was sealed away in a scroll "Right guess we ought to go shopping" Mebuki sighed eyeing the house that had been her home for many years longingly before turning firmly away from it.

"Non-perishable items Mebuki, that way we can ration our food quite well for wherever we'll be going" Kizashi said as they made their way to the market, Sasuke handing over what he'd drawn from his family vault to the family of three.

Making sure each person had a considerable amount to replace quite a few of their lost belongings, their actions were met with weird looks and disturbed stares until they each had a moderate amount of things to take on a trip.

Right on cue when they were headed back to the Tower to find out more, anbu intercepted them "Pardon us, Haruno-san the shelter has been prepared for use, we'll be escorting you there personally" one of them stepped forward.

The same one from earlier and Kakashi shot his friend a warning look that the man in the mask interpreted as take care of his student or else, Tenzo gulped but gently placed his hands on the young girl's shoulders to body flicker them to the shelter.

Only to be interrupted "Allow me to accompany you" the young Sunagakure shinobi amid the group rumbled out unwilling to be separated for to long from his self-assigned charge/friend she'd called him and with that both of them were gone.

Sakura blinked at the sudden darkness until a light was turned on "We made sure that you would be comfortable here for however long you'd be here Haruno-san and please don't hesitate to call for one of us if there's something you need" then he turned and left to allow her time to settle.

A long tired sounding sigh escaped from her mouth "Perhaps now would be a good time work on that project" Gaara frowned not liking the turn of events and he was going to be having a little chat with his sensei about attempting to harm those important to him.

"Maybe Gaara, though I don't really have the energy for it now, I'm just going to eat then go to bed" Sakura shrugged, depression threatening to consume her over the recent events, one minute she had a home, now she didn't, her parents were being sent off and she was stuck here, it wasn't fair.

Gaara watched her for a moment as she pulled out a sandwich she'd bought, ate quickly then climbed into the obviously new bed, in minutes she was asleep, not sure he'd be able to come back on his own, he left some of his sand.

It was time to have that chat with Sasuke who was scowling to himself looking irate with the situation his teammate was in "Sabaku" the Uchiha grunted in acknowledgement when he felt the other preteen's chakra appear behind him.

"Time for that talk, one of us needs to be with her to protect her, I don't trust the Sannin or my fellow shinobi to not do anything" the redhead began without preamble there was no use in stalling after all, plus he had a few other things to deal with as well.

Sasuke uncrossed his arms "Does that mean you aren't even going to show up for the final round" Sasuke scowled, he wanted to at least be able to spar even for a warm up so that he would be prepared for whatever fight was going to happen during the final round.

Pupil-less green eyes rolled upwards "I have no intention of bailing Uchiha, however it won't be me you'll fight against, but a clone that I'll instruct to forfeit partway through our fight" Gaara growled, somewhat annoyed at the antics of the boy before him.

"I suppose that's all I can hope for and Sakura's whose most important right now" the ebony haired preteen sighed knowing that there were more important things at stake, he couldn't be selfish not when Sakura really needed him.

And that idiot knucklehead he realized which meant that it was up to him to make sure Naruto knew what was going on despite their reactions of earlier about informing the blonde "Just be ready" the crimson haired preteen said then disappeared in a swirl of sand.

To talk with his sensei, meanwhile during all this Kakashi had found where the Terror Twins were hiding and informed them of the new developments in Sakura's situation "Kakashi we've already been through this, we're still going to train her" Kotetsu rolled his eyes.

"It will be next to impossible, Sakura is no longer able to wander the village" Kakashi warned, annoyed at how quickly the two had grown attached to his student, though he couldn't really blame them, Sakura was a good kid.

Kotetsu frowned at this "You mean your just going to shove her in a shelter and not let her out, how cruel, even for you Kakashi" Izumo also didn't like how things were playing out, poor Sakura was going to go stir crazy he was sure of it.

"Look, in a shelter Sakura will be better protected, as much as I hate doing that to her, it's for the best, that isn't to say though that she won't be allowed visitors" Kakashi sighed, wrapping up the conversation in the next minute or so before body flickering off.

To check on Sakura who was already asleep, in other parts of the village simultaneously Gaara and Sasuke each found the person they were looking for and settled down to have a long nice or in Gaara's case intimidating chat with Baki/Naruto.

By the end of the chats Gaara simply left returning to Sakura leaving behind a sweating Baki who had no idea what to do anymore or how to even rectify the colossal mistake Gaara thought they were making.

And as for Naruto after Sasuke's departure from where he'd been training Naruto threw himself into training even more, determined to grow stronger and not reacting like everyone thought he would, bringing them closer as a team even more since the beginning of the Chunin Exams.


End file.
